I Think, I Love You?
by bluemaniac
Summary: Hinata keluar dari kediaman besar Hyuuga dan memilih tinggal di mansion di luar kota. Pengennya sih bebas, tapi thank's berat buat 'sensei' wali kelasnya, Sasuke, hingga kebebasannya jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. umh... warning: OOC, lemon, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

"Lepaskan, sensei..." pinta Hinata, jengkel. Menahan suara marahnya agar tetap lembut.

Sasuke cuek saja, masih mengangkat Hinata dipundaknya. Ia menghisap rokoknya dalam, dan meniupkan asapnya perlahan.

"Kau ingat kan, ayahmu menyuruhku memberikan mu bimbingan...?" tanya Sasuke, mendelik kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang menggantung _hopeless_ dipundak Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Rencana bolosnya gagal total, karena ternyata sensei matematikanya ini tahu dimana saja tempat yang biasa digunakannya bersembunyi. '_well_, _school rooftop_ di coret dari _list_!' pikirnya.

Baju sailornya melambai seraya angin bertiup di koridor sekolah. Tangan Sasuke menahan tubuh mungil Hinata dibagian belakang pahanya. Sudah berulang kali Hinata berusaha memberontak, tapi nggak berpengaruh. Dia sadar, bahwa kekuatan gurunya jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Yang bisa dilakukannya lain kali adalah 'lari' dan bukan 'melawan'.

Sasuke menurunkan Hinata, mendudukannya dimeja dekat jendela yang ada di kelas, mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hinata sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas soal 'entah dari mana' yang diletakkannya begitu saja di meja.

"Kita punya 4 jam untuk bimbingan belajar, aku sudah membuat soal essai yang di prediksi akan keluar dalam tes ujian universitas mu, kerjakan dengan benar... Hei!" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang duduk diseberang mejanya.

"Yaa, Sensei..." jawab Hinata malas, menghindari tatapan tajam mata Sasuke. Ia meraih pulpen biru dari laci mejanya, mencari kertas soal dan mulai mengerjakannya tenang.

Sasuke melirik Hinata, menatapnya bingung sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam. Memperhatikan rambut hitam indigonya yang diikat ekor kuda tersibak, poninya yang dipotong rata tapi tampak acak karena 'struggle' nya di pundak Sasuke tadi, mata berwarna Lavender yang menatap soal essai dimeja dengan tampang bosan, bibir merah kecil yang mengerucut tanda kalau hinata sedang kesal, dan kulit putihnya yang terlihat mulus tanpa jerawat.

"Jadi... Kau masih mengejar bocah pirang itu, ha?" tanya Sasuke, menatapnya datar..

Hinata melotot seketika, wajahnya merona, mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas soal ke wajah gurunya.

"Maaf, sensei, tapi itu urusanku..." jawabnya, berusaha menahan emosi dan mengatakannya dengan bahasa sesopan mungkin.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu mengalihkan pandangannnya ke luar jendela. Hinata menatap Sasuke benci. Gurunya yang satu ini selalu menyebalkan dari pertamakali dia menjadi wali kelasnya. Sasuke menunjuknya menjadi pengurus kelas, Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya mengumpulkan tugas teman sekelas untuk diantar ke ruangannya, Sasuke yang menyarankan namanya kepada setiap guru untuk olimpiade pelajaran apapun, dan kali ini, Sasuke jugalah yang mengusulkan bimbingan belajar usai sekolah kepada ayah Hinata. Yang secara sepihak, disetujui oleh ayahnya, TANPA meminta pendapat darinya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke membuat hidup nya yang sudah nggak menyenangkan, menjadi kutukan.

Itu yang ada di pikiran hinata.

"Kau terlalu baik untuknya Hina-hime, kau butuh lelaki yang lebih dewasa..." ucap Sasuke, menghisap kembali rokoknya dalam.

Hinata cuek saja, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan soal soal dihadapannya. Menahan rona merah diwajahnya muncul kembali karena Sasuke terus menerus menyinggung tentang Naruto, cowok yang disukainya saat ini.

"Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan mu, dia..."

"SENSEI!" Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke, tidak mau mendengar Sasuke menjelek jelekan Naruto lebih banyak lagi.

Ia bangkit dari kursi, menyerahkan lembaran soal yang diberikan sasuke kepadanya, meraih tas selempangnya, dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rokoknya yang menatap Hinata sendu.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, malam ini kita makan di luar... kau mau...?"

"CAKE!"

"Sudah ku duga..."

Kakashi tersenyum hambar dari balik kemudi. Dia membetulkan letak kacamata butler di mata kirinya yang terluka. Di kursi belakang, Hinata sedang melucuti baju sekolahnya. Melepas dasi, sepatu, kaus kaki, dan atribut lainnya. Hanya memakai rok dan kemeja yang kancing atasnya sudah separuh terbuka, dia meloncat ke kursi depan. Duduk bersila di kursi samping Kakashi.

"Kurangi makanan manis, nanti kau bisa gemuk..." ucap Kakashi, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

"Kalori di tubuhku selalu habis tiap hari... tak ada yang menumpuk sia sia!" Ucap Hinata cuek, mencari lagu yang bagus dari FD di mobilnya.

"Uh, cewek beruntung..." Kakashi tertawa kecil. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

Kakashi adalah _driver_ pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Dulunya ia adalah _bodyguard_ Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata. Namun, karena melindungi Hiashi, ia melumpuhkan mata kirinya. Dan diputuskanlah, bahwa mulai saat itu, ia bertugas menjaga Hinata di apartemen barunya.

Hinata yang tidak tahan tinggal di kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga meminta izin untuk tinggal sendiri. Ayahnya setuju, dengan catatan, Hinata harus mau menghadiri setiap acara perjodohan yang diatur ayahnya. Walau sangat keberatan dengan persyaratan ini, Hinata setuju, karena hanya dengan begini, ia bisa bebas dari tata tertib kehidupan bangsawan di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Minggu depan, ada acara lagi..." ujar Kakshi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Siapa lagi, kali ini...?" tany Hinata.

"Putra dari pemilik _Sabaku Coorperation_"

"Oh..."

Dan percakapan berakhir. Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan perjodohan yang terus menerus di atur ayahnya, bahkan tidak ingat lagi nama nama anak pengusaha yang telah ditemuinya. Ya, dia sudah bosan.

Volume lagu dari FD player kian membesar. Hinata terhanyut dengan lagu lagu pop-rock yang terputar disana. Ikut bernyanyi.

"Kak Neji?" Hinata terdiam di pintu apartemen.

"Hai, Hina..."

Belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah meloncat kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hahaha... sedang apa disini...?" tanya Hinata, tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya. Neji tersenyum.

"Memang salah kalau aku mengunjungi 'adik' kesayangan ku?" tanya Neji, bergurau. Ia menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Hahaha..."

Neji mengalihkan pandangan pada Kakashi yang sedang meletakkan barang barang Hinata di atas meja Mini bar.

"Hey, apa kabarmu Kakashi?" tanya Neji.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." jawab Kakashi, tersenyum.

"Yaa, wajah seram mu tak berubah..."

"Sama halnya dengan mata pucatmu..."

Saling mengejek, namun diakhiri dengan tawa. Selalu seperti ini.

Neji sudah mengenal Kakashi dari dulu, jauh sebelum ia berangkat untuk sekolah diluar negeri dan mendapatkan kepercayaan Hiashi untuk menjalankan perusahaannya di kota. Selain karena Hiashi tak dapat menjalankan perusahaan di kota karena sering berpergian keluar negeri, juga karena Hiashi ingin Neji mengawasi Hinata, dan menjaganya.

"Jadi... aku hanya mampir sebentar, untuk melihat keadaan mu, selanjutnya, aku harus pergi lagi..." ucap Neji, duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa tidak bermalam saja disini?" Hinata duduk di sebelah Neji, memeluk boneka lumba lumba birunya dan merapatkan lututnya ke dadanya.

"Tak bisa... Ada yang -ehem- menunggu..." ucap Neji, merona. Hinata tersenyum lebar, mengerti.

"Aaah... jadi kau... dengan, Tenten...?" ujar kakashi, berjalan dibelakang sofa sambil menyeruput segelas kopi susu, dan memberikan segelas lagi pada Neji.

"Ya... begitulah..." Neji menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kelas kopi susunya.

Hinata tahu betul, Neji sedang memaksakan wajahnya berhenti merona karena malu.

"_Strawberry shortcake, mausse lucifer choco, cheese cake,_ dan _Blueberry smoothies_! Hey, perbanyak potongan blueberry dalam _smoothies_nya ya! Jangan pakai _cream_..." Hinata menyebutkan makanan yang ingin dimakannya.

Kakashi menatapnya aneh dari seberang meja, berusaha tak menghiraukan tampang kaget pelayan di cafe tempat mereka makan malam.

"Hinata... itu...?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, Tidak..."

"Bagus..."

Hinata tersenyum lebar lagi. Lalu asik dengan ponselnya.

"Baiklah beri kami _French Fries_, _Beef Steak Pepper Sauce_, dan _Cappucino_ panas... Ah, beri dua porsi _French Fries_ nya!" pesan Kakashi.

Pelayan mencatat pesanannya dengan wajah kaget, benar benar tak menyangka gadis berbadan ramping dan pria dengan tubuh 'seksi' di hadapannya ternyata punya porsi makan yang luar biasa. Ia lalu pergi dari meja mereka kearah dapur cafe.

"French Fries... dan Cappucino?" Hinata memandang Kakashi, sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Belum pernah mencoba kombinasi itu?" Kakashi menatapnya usil, memegang pipinya diatas meja.

"Belum... dan tak akan pernah... apa jadinya karbohidrat bertemu kafein? Perutmu tak akan bertahan hidup..." ucap Hinata sinis.

"Setidaknya lebih lezat dari pada makan manis manisan berlebihan..." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Manisan ku TIDAK berlebihan... lagi pula, apa salahnya menjadi gadis pencinta gula?"

"Dan apa salahnya menjadi Pria pencinta Kafein?"

"Kafein membuatmu tua..."

"Dan gula membuatmu semakin manis..."

Hinata terdiam, dan bukan karena terpesona. Ia jengkel sekali. Kakashi selalu bisa membalas semua perkataan sinisnya. Dan itu dilakukannya tanpa berpikir.

"Aku benci kau..." ujar Hinata, menatap benci Kakashi sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..." Kakashi tersenyum tak tanggung tanggung, seperti biasa. Meremehkan.

"Ugh, kupikir, aku akan ke toilet sebentar..." Hinata membuang muka dari Kakashi lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Kau 'pikir'...?" Kakashi bertanya bingung.

"Ah, maksudku, aku INGIN ke toilet sebentar... permisi..." Hinata tersenyum palsu. Lalu melenggang pergi ke bagian belakang Cafe.

Kakashi sadar, ini cara Hinata menghindar saat dia sedang jengkel. Ya, mengatakan maksud sebenarnya, lalu memperbaiki kalimatnya dengan kebohongan. Benar benar ciri khas klan Hyuuga. Kakashi tahu itu, karena Neji pasti akan berbuat sama saat ia merasa terjebak.

"ARGH!" Hinata kembali menunduk di westafel dan menyiram wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Air bercipratan kesegala arah. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca urinoir.

Wajah dan rambutnya basah. Untung saja ia tak pernah memakai make-up, kalau ya, pasti maskaranya sudah berantakan dan membuat wajahnya semakin menyeramkan. Menatap mata pucat warna lavender nya, ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan warna merah diwajahnya.

Kembali menunduk, dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang ulang. Hingga bagian kerah baju kemeja birunya basah.

BRAKK!

Pintu toilet terbuka keras, Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di belakangnya, membuat air yang menempel pada rambut hitam indigo nya terciprat ke segala arah.

"Hina... ta?" tanya seseorang di ambang pintu, ia menahan nafasnya yang tersengal. Seperti habis berlari berpuluh puluh kilometer saja.

"Sensei...?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sasuke mendelik lagi ke luar pintu, lalu langsung berlari kearah westafel, menarik Hinata ke salah satu bilik toilet yang ada disana, mengunci pintunya, dan membekap mulut Hinata, mencegahnya mengeluarkan suara.

Hinata yang sangat terkejut, mencoba memberontak. Terselip di benakanya, bahwa guru wali kelas disekolahnya ternyata lelaki mesum yang suka mengunjungi toilet wanita. Pemberontakan tubuhnya gagal total, karena kekuatan sensei nya yang begitu kuat menahan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Sssst..." Sasuke mendesis di telinga Hinata, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangan sasuke masih membekap mulut Hinata, dan tangan satunya menahan tubuh Hinata semakin merapat ke dinding Toilet.

Hinata masih tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, sampai suara berisik langkah kaki berlarian, dan jeritan gadis yang sangat tinggi terdengar samar dari luar toilet.

"Kyyaah... Sasuke-kun... kau di manaa...?"

"Hey, Ino-pig, dia tak akan keluar jika kau memanggilnya begitu!"

"Kau diam saja, dahi-lebar! Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan!"

"Oh, ya? Di mataku kau hanya seperti tong kosong yang berbunyi nyaring...!"

"Hah, katakan itu untuk dirimu sendiri...!"

"Terserah... Sasuke-kuuun~!"

"Hey, Sakura, kau meniru caraku memanggilnya!"

"Kubilang, terserah aku... Sasukee~...?"

"Ugh... Sasuke-kuun sayaang!"

Dan suara berisik para 'fan-girl' pun berlalu, meninggalkan suasana sunyi di Toilet wanita.

Setelah yakin keadaan aman, Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya dimulut Hinata, namun tak melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tubuh Hinata. Hinata mendongak, dan menatap Sasuke tajam dari sudut matanya.

"Mengerikan..." ujarnya.

"Aku tahu..." Sasuke menjawab dengan menyeringai.

"Sekarang, lepaskan aku, 'Sensei'! kau mau di tangkap sebagai orang mesum yang suka bermain di toilet wanita?" tanya Hinata, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Whoa... ini toilet wanita?" tanya Sasuke. Mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Tentu saja... kau tak melihat tanda di depan pintunya...?" Hinata berbalik, menghadap tubuh besar Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dengan 'itu' berlarian mengejarmu, kau takkan menyadari apapun selain kecepatan larimu yang meninggi..." ucap Sasuke, menunjuk 'itu' dengan ibu jarinya. Hinata mengerti.

"Yeah, kurasa aku paham..." Ucap Hinata, berjalan keluar bilik toilet, mendapati ruang westafel masih se sepi saat ditinggalkannya.

"Dinner?" tanya Sasuke, berjalan mengikuti Hinata, keluar dari toilet.

"Ya, kau?" Hinata menjawab, tanpa berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku kerja disini..."

"Chef?"

"Pettisieri..."

"Kau yang membuat cake di sini...?"

"Yup!"

"Serius...?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aah... tidak... lupakan!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung. Hinata tetap berjalan santai dihadapannya, tak menoleh sedikitpun ke Sasuke. Ia benci mengakui bahwa cake disini sangat lezat, setelah tahu Sasuke yang membuatnya.

"Hey..." Hinata berbalik. Sasuke nyaris menabrak tubuh Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya nya, mundur selangkah agar tak menempel ke tubuh gadis itu.

"Mau sampai kapan mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang malas.

Sasuke terdiam. Ya, sebetulnya kenapa dia mengikuti gadis ini?

"Hinata, kau kemana saja? Pesanan mu sudah datang semua... Oh!" Suara Kakashi terhenti saat dia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Kakashi dan Sasuke bergantian. Dan memecahkan kesunyian yang sangat aneh dengan memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Ah, Kakashi, ini Sasuke Sensei, wali kelasku di sekolah. Sensei, ini Kakashi..." Hinata memperkenalkan.

"Aah, senang bertemu anda..." Kakashi senyum seperti biasa, menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, yah... aku harus pergi, permisi..." Sasuke berbalik pergi setelah bersalaman dengan Kakashi, dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sensei yang... Ramah..." ujar Kakashi, saat mereka kemabali ke meja makan.

"Yeah, sangat ramah..." jawab Hinata, asik dengan cake cake nya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata, tidur di kamarmu! Kau bisa masuk angin..." ujar Kakashi.

Kakashi duduk di sofa, didepannya ada Hinata yang terbaring di karpet berbulu di depan TV,

Hinata menggeliat. Headphonenya masih menempel di telinganya, memutar lagu dari Ipod nya dengan volume penuh. Di sampingnya, terbuka buku catatan biru dengan gambar tangannya dan berserakan alat tulis disekitarnya. Boneka lumba lumba biru besar menjadi alas kepalanya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, memanjang di atas boneka. Dihadapannya, TV plasma besar memutar film horor yg entah keberapa kalinya sudah ia tonton.

Kakashi menatap tubuh Hinata, sambil menyeruput soda jeruk dingin di tangannya. Ia yang hanya memakai kaus biru longgar dan hot-pants pendek benar benar tanpa pertahanan. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV.

"Hey, itu soda ku!" Hinata sadar kaleng yang dipegang Kakashi adalah miliknya.

"Apa? Nggak ada namamu di sini..." Kakashi meleletkan lidah. Hinata bangkit, melepas headphone nya.

"Aku yang meletakkannya di lemari es kemarin!" ia berlutut dihadapan Kakashi, mensejajarkan pandangan mata mereka. Tangan Hinata berusaha meraih kaleng di tangan Kakashi.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali, aku nggak melihatnya kemarin... Eh, ku lihat nggak ya?" ucap Kakashi, menggoda dengan senyumnya.

Hinata kesal sekali. Ia mengambil boneka lumba lumbanya, dan melempar Kakashi keras. Kakashi menghindar sedikit, membuat boneka lumba lumba itu menabrak sandaran sofa. Hinata yang kesal langsung menerjang Kakashi, membuat tubuh Kakashi jatuh terlentang di soffa. Hinata duduk diatas tubuh Kakashi, meraih kaleng soda ditangannya, dan meminumnya penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, tidak, Hinata akan membunuhku..." ucap Kakashi, dengan nada berlebihan.

"Yaa, tentu saja, aku akan membunuhmu kapan kapan..." ucap Hinata, menghabiskan soda jeruknya. Masih terduduk diatas Kakashi.

"Hoo, tidak, jika aku yang memakanmu duluan..." Kakashi menggeliat dan bangkit secara tiba tiba. Membuat tubuh Hinata tergelak kebelakang. Membuat sedikit air soda di mulutnya tumpah ke leher. Untung yang di kaleng sudah diminumnya, jadi tak mengotori sofa.

"Heeyyy...!" Hinata menjerit.

"_Got'cha!_"

Kini posisi Hinata terbaring di soffa, dengan tubuh Kakashi menjepitnya diantara kedua kaki Hinata, tepat di selangkangan. Tangan Hinata tertahan di punggungnya, dengan tangan yang lain masih memegang kaleng soda yang masih sedikit berisi. Tangan Kakashi menahan berat tubuhnya di atas Hinata, mencegahnya menindih tubuh mungil Hinata.

"_Owh, Shit_... minggir Kakashi!" ujar Hinata, sadar bahwa tubuhnya nggak bisa bergerak.

"Nggak..." suara Kakashi melembut. Bukan dengan nada menggoda.

"Hey, Kakashi! Kubilang, ming..."

Hinata terdiam, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mengunci bibirnya. Bibir Kakashi.

Hinata yang kaget, tak bisa mencerna keadaan. Ia hanya terbaring mematung.

Kakashi sadar Hinata nggak bergerak, ia menarik wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh gadis itu.

"Maaf..." ucapnya, lebih seperti berbisik. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hinata menjatuhkan kaleng soda ditangannya kelantai, membuat sisa soda didalamnya tumpah sedikit ke karpet. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan merangkak diatas sofa, ke arah Kakashi yang sedang duduk menunduk menghadapnya.

Tangan Hinata meraih wajah Kakashi, merengkuhnya, memaksa wajah mereka untuk saling berhadapan.

"Itu tadi apa...?" tanya Hinata, polos.

"Sebut itu 'serangan'..." ucap Kakashi, tersenyum.

"Hhh... Lagi..."

Kali ini Kakashi yang terbelalak. Hinata menempelkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir Kakashi, menciumi bibir bawahnya. Kakashi membalas ciumannya sedetik kemudian. Tangan Hinata masih merngkuh wajah Kakashi, sedang tangan Kakashi bergerak ke belakang leher Hinata. Menahan wajahnya agar terus menciumnya. Mereka terus memakan bibir satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Hinata melepas ciumannya untuk bernafas. Sesak.

"Hhh... Wow..." ujarnya, masih berlutut di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Yeah, Wow..."

Dan Kakashi mencium Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan bergairah. Ia mencium Hinata dalam. Hinata yang kaget membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk bernafas, tapi malah memberi kesempatan untuk Kakashi memasukkan lidahnya, dan menjelajahi mulut Hinata. Hinata terbelalak, berusaha memberontak karena rasanya aneh sekali dalam mulutnya. Membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Kaka... –ah, shi... Hn..." ujarnya terbata, disela sela ciuman.

Kakashi tersenyum, melepas ciumannya untuk bernafas. Hinata menarik nafas memburu saat ciumannya lepas. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Kakashi tak berhenti sampai disini. Lidah nya bergerak ke leher Hinata, menjilat dan menggigit leher Hinata bergantian, membuat Hinata mengeluarkan suara meraung. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Ngh... soda jeruk... Hnn..." ujar Kakashi disela sela jilatannya di leher Hinata, merasakan tetesan soda yang tadi menetes di leher Hinata.

"Kakashi..." ujar Hinata pelan, tak menghentikan Kakashi dari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Hn?" gumam Kakashi.

"Rasa... nya... Aneh..." ujar Hinata terbata. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, aneh dalam artian bagus kan..." Kakashi bergerak ke leher sebelah kiri Hinata, dan mulai mengecupnya. Meninggalkan bekas memerah di beberapa tempat di leher Hinata.

DING DONG!

Suara bell dari pintu depan menghentikan aksi Kakashi. Ia menatap Hinata yang lemas dan bernafas berat di hadapannya. Tertawa kecil lagi.

"Waktu yang tepat untuk berhenti, kurasa..." ucapnya. Hinata hanya terbaring lemah di sofa, matanya mulai terpejam.

Kakashi bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa...?" tanyanya lewat intercom.

"Aku mau menginap, Kakashi...!" jawab suara tinggi dari seberang. Kakashi mendengus, dan membuka pintu.

"Hanabi? _Pjama's party?_ Lagi?" tanyanya pada sosok gadis berambut panjang cokelat dengan mata putih Hyuuga yang mirip dengan mata Hinata.

"Yups! Sekarang, dimana bidadari kecilku itu...? HINAA-CHAAN!" Hanabi langsung menyeruak masuk dengan menggeret koper kecil ungu nya. Tangan kirinya memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar. Ia berjalan ke arah Hinata yang tertidur diatas sofa.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Perasaannya kacau. Ia bingung apakah harus senang karena kedatangan Hanabi berhasil mencegahnya berbuat lebih jauh pada si polos Hinata, atau harus kecewa karena Hanabi menginterupsi momen romantis yang sangat di inginkannya jauh dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

Deg!

Kakashi kaget. Ia menggelengkan kepala keras. Menyimpulkan bahwa pikiran pertamanya lah yang benar. Benar, dan paling rasional.

"Hey, Kaka-kun, Hina ketiduran! Angkat dia ke kamar dong!" seru Hanabi dihadapannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, oke..." ucap Kakashi kaku.

Ia berjalan mengikuti Hanabi kearah sofa tempat Hinata tertidur. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hanabi, kapan baju mu berubah menjadi piyama?" tanya Kakashi memperhatikan baju Hanabi yang berupa piyama ungu dengan boneka.

"Hehe, aku memakainya dibalik mantelku langsung dari rumah..." jawab Hanabi, sambil tersenyum usil.

"Kau sudah izin Pak Hiashi?" tanya Kakashi, mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dari sofa, dan berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Hinata.

"Ayah keluar negeri lagi... dan baru pulang minggu depan... rumah Hyuuga ramai dengan pelayan, tapi selalu sepi... Lebih baik aku disini bersama kalian sampai ayah pulang..." Hanabi mengikuti Kakashi, membukakan pintu kamar Hinata dan masuk. Tentu saja dengan Kakashi yang membawa tubuh Hinata lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan menimpa Hinata jika ia tahu kau disini? Hiashi akan menyalahkan Hinata..."

"Aku tahu!" seruan Hanabi menghentikan kalimat Kakashi. Sunyi.

Kakashi menidurkan tubuh Hinata di atas spring bed ukuran king size yang ada di kamar serba biru Hinata. Ia sengaja menidurkannya di tengah, dengan harapan Hanabi menggelar kasur tambahan saja dilantai bawah. Bisa bahaya jika Hanabi satu kasur dengan orang lain. Hinata pasti akan tertendang jatuh karena gaya tidur Hanabi yang tak bisa diam.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih..."

"Ukh, aku bosan hidup di dinding putih dingin kediaman Hyuuga itu! Bosan selalu menuruti perkataan ayah! Aku ingin bebas, seperti Hinata..." ucap Hanabi, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hanabi... kau sendiri juga tahu, hidup hinata lah yang paling tak bebas dalam keluarga Hyuuga..." ucapan Kakashi membuat Hanabi terdiam.

Ya, dia tahu betul, Ayahnya menjadikan Hinata sasaran sikap angkuh dan arogannya. Bukan karena Hinata tak mampu. Tapi karena hanya Hinata yang berani mengatakan jalan pikirannya dan kemauannya yang sesungguhnya. Bahkan tak segan untuk menentang. Tak seperti Hanabi dan Hyuuga bangsawan lainnya. Hanya mematuhi perintah. Perintah dan perintah. Permintaan tolong pun bukan. Selalu hanya ada 'perintah' di bawah atap keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Dan Hanabi muak akan hal itu.

"Uh... sudahlah... cepat tidur... Hinata sudah sangat kelelahan hari ini, hingga tak bisa bangun lagi! Kuharap kau jangan membangunkannya untuk mendengar cerita konyolmu tentang sekolah elitmu, oke..." ucap Kakashi, berjalan keluar kamar Hinata.

"Aku tahu itu, Kakashi bodoh...!" Hanabi berseru. Melempar bantal kecil didekatnya kearah pintu yang perlahan ditutup oleh Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata, tolong bawakan buku buku ini ke ruangan ku!" ujar Sasuke sesaat setelaah bel istirahat berdering. Ia berlalu begitu saja menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata menghela nafas. Siksaan Sensei nya di mulai lagi hari ini. Bagaimana jika sekolah tahu Sasuke bekerja sebagai Pettiseri di cafe itu? Apakah dia akan di pecat? Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan jalan pikirannya yang tiba tiba berubah jahat.

"Hey, Hinata... Sensei lagi, ha?" ujar seseorang disampingnya. Hinata langsung merona saat ia sadar siapa yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah... tidak, Na- Naruto-kun..." suaranya bergetar. Ya, tiap kali berhadapan dengan Naruto, ia menjadi sangat gugup.

"Hmm, oke... hey, sensei menyuruhmu membawa buku sebanyak ini?" Naruto menunjuk tumpukan buku di hadapan mereka yang tidak sedikit.

"Ya..."

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Ah, ti- tidak, a-aku bisa sendiri, Na- Naruto..."

"Haha, cara bicaramu memang lucu! Ayolah, kubantu ya!" Naruto langsung mengambil sebagian buku yang sekarang sudah ada di tangan Hinata.

"Ano... ma-maaf, merepotkanmu..." ucap Hinata, saat mereka berjalan berdua di koridor, menuju ruangan guru.

"Hey, aku kan yang seenaknya menawarkan diri. Biasa saja!" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, memamerkan gigi gigi putih nya.

Hinata tersenyum. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Ia benar benar menyukai anak laki laki disebelahnya ini. Ya, suka sekali. Dimatanya Naruto selalu jadi matahari yang bersinar dengan garang di musim panas. Dan tawa lebarnya yang sangat khas itulah yang membuat Hinata tertarik.

"Permisi, Sensei..." Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Seorang anak laki laki berambut merah dengan mata hijau emerald dan lingkar mata hitam memandang Hinata dari kursi di hadapan meja Sasuke. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka, tapi Hinata belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tatapan mata cowok itu dingin dan tajam, menatap Hinata dan naruto bergantian.

"Hn, ya, letakkan disini..." ujar Sasuke dari balik meja. Sedang sibuk membaca kertas kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Naruto mengangguk, memberi Hinata isyarat agar mengikutinya. Naruto meletakkan tumpukan buku di meja Sasuke, lalu mengambil tumpukan buku di tangan Hinata untuk ditumpuknya lagi di atas tumpukan buku pertama.

"Kami permisi, Sen..."

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke tiba tiba. Menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ya, Sensei?" tanya Hinata, bertukar pandangan dengan Naruto, tak mengerti.

"Kau tetap disini, Naruto, kau boleh pergi... Terima kasih!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum hambar ke Hinata.

"Oh, Oke... sampai nanti, Hinata!" ucap nya, lalu bergerak keluar ruangan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto pergi. Ia menarik nafas, lalu berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke. Berusaha menghindari tatapan dingin cowok berambut merah yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Benar benar tak nyaman.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, ini Gaara, murid pindahan dari luar negeri, dia akan jadi anggota baru kelas mu!" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara, Hinata mau tak mau berbalik, menghadap cowok berambut merah itu.

"Oh, hai..." sapa Hinata kaku.

"Dan Gaara, ini Hinata, pengurus kelas yang bertanggung jawab akan pengenalan sekolah untukmu, mulai hari ini..." tambah Sasuke lagi. Hinata terbelalak.

"Apa?" tanyanya heran sekaligus jengkel.

"Kau mendengarku..." jelas Sasuke ringan.

Hinata jengkel setengah mati. Lagi lagi, Sasuke memutuskan hal tentang dirinya sesuka hati. Tanpa diskusi terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap benci pada Sasuke, yang di tatap malah cuek saja.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar..." ujar Sasuke, membalas tatapan garang Hinata.

"Ugh...!" Hinata menghela nafas jengkel, berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang.

"...dan ini gedung olahraga. Di sebelah kanan ada lorong yang menuju ruang loker dan shower untuk siswi dan siswa. Gedung ini dilengkapi lapangan basket, badminton, dan gawang kecil untuk futsal. Lapangan tennis sekolah ada di bagian luar, dan kolam renang di hall kaca bagian utara... Oke?" penjelasan hinata tentang sekolah berakhir.

Mereka kini ada di lapangan basket indoor sekolah. Sudah setengah jam Hinata mengantar 'teman' barunya berkeliling sekolah. Sesuai perintah sensei 'sialan' nya, Hinata menjelaskan apa saja yang di tanyakan oleh Gaara. Untung saja Gaara bukan tipe cowok cerewet yang serba ingin tahu, malahan cenderung cuek, jadi pekerjaan Hinata sedikit lebih ringan.

"Apakah kau seorang Hyuuga?" Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hinata terdiam, lalu menatap Gaara tajam.

"Memang kenapa jika 'ya, aku hyuuga', hah?" Hinata bertanya kembali, dengan nada suara sinis. Ia betul betul membenci marga bangsawannya itu. Sebisa mungkin ia mencegah orang lain tahu bahwa dia seorang Hyuuga, namun itu tak akan terjadi. Ya, mata putih lavendernya tak mungkin bisa berubah.

Gaara membalas tatapan tajam Hinata. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Hn... Menarik..." ujarnya.

Hinata benar benar tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan cowok ini. Ia membuang muka, berjalan pergi menjauhi Gaara.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah jelas bagimu, aku pergi...!" ucapnya, sambil melambai.

Dibelakangnya Gaara menangkap sosok Hinata dalam ponsel genggamnya. Mengambil gambar cewek itu diam diam.

"Sungguh, gadis Hyuuga yang menarik..." ujarnya pelan. Memandang foto gadis berambut indigo gelap di layar ponselnya.

"Hey, bagaimana bocah merah itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan posisi khasnya. Duduk di hadapan Hinata dengan puntung rokok di tangannya.

Hinata tak berpaling dari kertas soal yang tengah dikerjakannya, ia menjawab pelan.

"Menjengkelkan..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, menatap Hinata. Hinata yang sadar dirinya di pandang, menghela nafas, lalu membalas pandangan Sensei nya.

"Kurasa dia tipe orang pendiam... bagaimana bisa ia membuatmu jengkel?" Sasuke meniupkan asap rokoknya perlahan, mencoba agar asapnya tak menerpa wajah Hinata.

"Ia hanya diam untuk menghindari hal merepotkan, saat berbicara lidahnya akan selalu tajam, seperti Sensei..." komentar Hinata keluar begitu saja. Ia sudah tak perduli.

"Sepertiku...?" Pandangan heran Sasuke belum beranjak dari parasnya. Ia malah melipat tangannya di meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Ya, apa Sensei _nggak _sadar?" Hinata kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Tidak, apa menurutmu aku seperti itu...?"

Hinata berhenti menulis. Ia menatap Sasuke, lalu menyeringai.

"Sensei menanyakan pendapatku?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi cueknya, namun dalam hati, dia benar benar sangat penasaran. Sebetulnya seperti apa sosoknya di mata Hinata? Yang pasti sudut pandang Hinata terhadapnya akan sangat berbeda dari para _fangirl _nya.

"Baiklah...! Sensei itu adalah orang yang... Umm..." Hinata berhenti, mimiknya seperti sedang berpikir. Membuat Sasuke makin tak sabar, karena penasaran.

"...Yang...?" Sasuke semakin merapat ke meja, ia membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah di matikan melalui jendela.

" ... Me –nye –bal –kan!" lanjut Hinata, memenggal tiap kosa katanya dengan senyuman manis. Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku menyebalkan?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yap! Sensei selalu melakukan apa yang sensei inginkan, tanpa konfirmasi dulu ke orang yang sensei perintahkan. Aku, misalnya! Dan itu melelahkan...!"

"Hn...?"

"Dan, yah, aku tahu Sensei populer, di kalangan siswi atau pun di antara guru guru wanita yang lain... Tapi, mengacuhkan mereka itu bukan sikap yang bisa dilakukan seorang guru! Aku tahu mereka berisik, ribut, menyebalkan... Setidaknya bersikap ramah lah ke mereka, Sensei... mereka kan perempuan, makhluk yang ada untuk di sayangi...!" Lanjut Hinata, berapi api.

"Lalu...?" respon singkat Sasuke, membuat Hinata menambahkan ceramahnya lagi. Sungguh, dia tak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini sebelumnnya.

"Yang sangat ku benci itu, sikap Sensei yang selalu seenaknya! Melakukan sesuatu yang sensei suka, tapi tak pernah dapat masalah dari sikap itu... Kenapa? Karena Sensei seorang 'sensei', atau hanya keberuntungan saja? Sensei hebat dalam berkelit, _stay out of trouble, _sedangkan murid yang selalu kena getahnya... ugh, curang!" dan dengusan jengkel Hinata mengakhiri ceramahnya.

Ia duduk lagi dengan tenang di hadapan Sasuke. Menunduk sebentar, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan kertas kertas soal yang sudah hampir selesai.

"Itu, pendapatku..." ujarnya tenang.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia tertawa. Hinata yang belum pernah melihat senseinya ini tertawa sebelumnya, menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Hmpf... hahaha..."

"E- eh? Kenapa tertawa?" Hinata merengut, ekspresi nya lucu dengan pipi merah malu dan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Kau... memang menarik, Hyuuga...!" ujar Sasuke, menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Aduh! Hey, buat apa itu?" Hinata mengusap dahinya. Wajahnya masih merona karena malu sudah di tertawakan.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam, berharap ia berhenti tertawa jika di pelototi. Sasuke yang masih tertawa, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengannya yang terlipat di meja.

"Kh... Khuhuhu... Hmpf..." suara tawa Sasuke benar benar membuat Hinata jengkel.

"Ih, terserah...!" Hinata memutuskan kembali sibuk dengan kertas tugasnya.

"Hey, Kau sungguh berpendapat demikian?" tanya Sasuke, masih tersenyum menahan tawanya.

Hinata mengangguk, tak berpaling dari kertas soal. Lima menit kemudian, ia berdiri dari bangku, dan menyerahkan kertas soal itu pada Sasuke.

"Nih, sudah selesai... Aku permisi, Sensei..." Hinata meraih tasnya, dan membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Hari sudah sore, dan langit diluar agak mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi Kakashi akan datang menjemput. Ia harus cepat pergi dari sekolah.

Sasuke mengambil kertas soal Hinata, lalu duduk bersandar di meja. Memperhatikan hinata yang tengah membereskan barang bawaannya.

"_Bye, _Sensei...!" Hinata beranjak dari samping Sasuke, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Tiba tiba Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menarik tubuhnya keras, hingga badan Hinata yang tak siap menabrak tubuhnya. Tas yang di pegangnya terjatuh. Pergelangan tangan Hinata terasa sakit karena cengkraman Sasuke.

"Aduh, sakit... Kenapa sih? lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Tangan kirinya menarik pinggul Hinata, makin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Jarak hidung mereka sekarang hanya berkisar lima senti.

"Kau memang sesuatu yang... beda..." bisik Sasuke, tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata merona. Kaget.

"A-... Apa-?"

Kata kata Hinata terpotong. Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Sasuke mencium Hinata lembut. Hinata yang kaget membelalakan mata. Memberontak, mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Sen... –Nnh.. A-.. sei... Hnn!"

Sasuke menarik pinggul Hinata agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kini posisi Sasuke duduk di kursi siswa, dan Hinata duduk di atasnya dengan kaki terbuka di kedua sisi pinggul Sasuke. Rok sekolahnya pun tersingkap, memperlihatkan kaki putih mulusnya.

Ciuman Sasuke makin menggila, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata. Hinata kesulitan bernafas, masih mencoba memberontak. Tapi kekuatan gadis kecil memang tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan pria dewasa. Hinata merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya saat ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Cengkraman Sasuke terlalu keras.

Kepala Hinata terlalu pusing untuk menyadari rintik hujan di luar semakin deras.

Sasuke tersenyum di tengah ciumannya, menyadari hinata yang kelelahan karena memberontak. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, menciptakan benang liur antar lidah keduanya. Hinata bernafas berat, matanya terpejam, pipinya memerah, dengan nafas memburu. Membuat senyum di wajah Sasuke melebar.

Sasuke beralih ke leher Hinata. Ia menciumi dan menjilat segala sisi leher Hinata. Membuat Hinata mengerang.

Hujan diluar semakin deras. Sambaran petir yang keras dan tiba tiba mengagetkan Hinata. Membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dia tak mau ini. Hatinya menolak.

"SENSEI!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke keras, menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke lantai. Ia menatap Sasuke takut. Meremas bagian kerah bajunya, mencoba menutupi lehernya yang memerah akibat _kiss mark_ Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu jatuh berlutut dihadapan Hinata.

"Hina...? Hinata...!" Sasuke mencoba merengkuh wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang terlanjur takut, memejamkan mata rapat rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Wajahnya merah, reaksi biasa, namun kali ini berbeda. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena takut. Sasuke sangat terpukul dengan reaksi Hinata. Tak menyangka bahwa gadis dihadapannya akan bereaksi setakut ini terhadap apa yang telah dilakukannya.

'tentu saja BODOH! Kau melewati batas!' suara hati Sasuke berbicara.

"Maaf..." bisik Sasuke pelan, memandang Hinata.

Hinata memaksa bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh, masih mencengkram kerah bajunya sendiri. Sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ia meraih tas dan ponselnya yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya, dan dengan cepat berlari dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menunduk depresi di lantai kelas.

"Hinata?" Kakashi berseru kaget, memeperhatikan Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang disampingnya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Bahkan giginya bergeretak mengigil. Tangannya masih mencengkram kerah bajunya. Tubuhnya basah oleh hujan, rambutnya berantakan karena berlari. Tas sekolahnya jatuh ke bawah kakinya, bahkan belum sempat ter resleting dengan baik.

Kakashi mengira ia menggigil karena dingin. Ia mulai menyalakan pemanas dalam mobil. Ia bahkan melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh menggigil Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa...?" tanya Kakashi, mulai menjalankan mobil.

Hinata hanya diam. Pikirannya masih mengingat kejadian berbahaya yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi.

Bagaimana tangan yang kuat namun lembut itu menggenggam tangannya. Bagaimana nafas berat itu berhembus lambat di dalam ringga mulutnya. Bagaimana bibir lembut itu mengunci rapat bibirnya. Bagaimana lidahnya bergulat menimbulkan rasa yang aneh. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika duduk di pangkuan dengan posisi erotis itu. Dan bagaimana kecupan dalam penuh perasaan meninggalkan bekas. Tak hanya di leher dan dada, namun juga di akal pikiran, ingatan, dan hati.

Hinata menunduk. Menahan air matanya menetes. Meremas jaket kakashi yang menempel di tubuhnya. Bukan mencari kehangatan, tapi perlindungan.

Kakashi hanya bisa menatap Hinata khawatir, sambil menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berharap bisa sampai di apartemen mereka dengan cepat, dan menceritakan semuanya.

Hinata mengenakan piyama putih longgar nya. Lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang melebihi tangan dan kakinya bisa menjaganya tetap hangat. Kepalanya tertutupi handuk kecil lembut yang di pakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Menekuk lututnya di dada sehingga sosoknya makin meringkuk di atas sofa, tangannya mencari kehangatan dari secangkir cokelat panas yang di buat Kakashi untuknya. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah televisi di hadapannya. Menampilkan acara drama yang biasa di putar 3 kali seminggu.

Kakashi bergerak ke arah jendela, memperhatikan keadaan. Diluar hujan badai masih bergemuruh. Petir menyambar nyambar. Benar benar hujan deras. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung lebih dari tiga jam sejak pertama kali turun. Langit sore jadi makin gelap ditutupi awan hitam yang sangat tebal.

"Hinata, kalau masih kedinginan, tidurlah di kamarmu setelah rambutmu kering..." Kakashi berjalan mendekati Hinata, untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata yang tak merespon membuatnya gemas. Ia langsung menepuk kepala Hinata keras. Plak!

"Cukup! Sini, biar kukeringkan rambutmu dengan benar!" Kakashi memaksa kepala Hinata menghadap wajahnya. Mulanya Hinata terbelalak kaget, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali kosong. Kakashi mulai menggerakan handuk di kepala Hinata, dengan lembut mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hey, Kakashi..." kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hinata setelah sekian jam.

"Hn...?" Kakashi menjawab, masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Hinata.

"Dimana Hanabi-chan?"

"Dia bilang hari ini akan pulang larut,ada acara di sekolahnya"

"Dia tidak pulang ke rumah Ayah?"

"Tidak... Hiashi sedang ke luar negeri, ia ingin menginap disini sementara waktu"

"Oh..."

Dan perbincangan selesai, hanya sunyi dan sayup sayup suara TV. Terdengar sesekali Hinata menyeruput cokelat panasnya.

Kakashi berhenti mengeringkan rambut Hinata, merasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering. Kakashi bangkit dari sofa.

"Pergilah tidur, kau akan merasa lebih tenang!" Kakashi berlalu, sambil mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

Hinata menyeruput cokelatnya lagi. Bersyukur ia memiliki Kakashi. Lebih bersyukur lagi ketika sadar bahwa Kakashi tak mencoba bertanya atau memaksanya bercerita apa yang telah terjadi. Karena sungguh, ia benar benar ingin melupakan kejadian di sekolah tadi.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pengarang disiniii...**_

_**Eh, eh, percaya ga percaya, aku baru tau cara ngeliat review barusan lho! Tepatnya pukul 6 sore, setelah ngutak ngatik akun fanfic inih! Maklum, saiiah gaptek! Eniwei, makasiih udah riipyuuuw...!**_

_**Yaa, hinata memang bikin jealous, di klilingi cwo2 perfect, saya ajah sampe ngiri, hiks!**_

_**Mashiro 'night' Sorry bgt nih, tp saiia g ngerti mslah gituan. a/n? Ooc? Bisa di jelasin ga, itu apaan aja sih? Maklum, anak baru... ehehe... *senyumMenyedihkan***__** kalau sisi hime nya Hinata, uhm... uhm... kayanya Cuma kluar klu ktemu Naruto ya? Ahahah... susah nih, cara ngomong hinata disini ngopy sepenuhnya sama cara ngomong ku sehari hari, agak 'brutal', eheh...**_

_**Terus, tentang knp langsung masukin 4 chap sekaligus. Sbenernya ini Cuma 1 chap doang. Tapi berhubung scene nya lain lain tempat. Yah, jadinya di penggal dadakan deh. Dan akhirnya menghasilkan 4 chap. Gomeenn!**_

_**Okeh, ternyata disclaimer itu penting! Ini dia!**_

_**Disclaimer: "Naruto" lah karya Masashi Kishimoto, yang tercipta yg paling keren! *MulanJameelahMode:ON***_

"Happy World, jam 3!"

Hinata mendongak dari bekal makan siang di hadapannya, menghadap wajah bermata hijau emeral dan rambut merah yang menatapnya lurus.

"Hah?" gumamnya, menggigit sumpitnya, tak mengerti.

"Datanglah, kutunggu kau di pintu gerbang!" Gaara melenggang pergi.

Hinata hanya diam tak mengerti. Ia menaikan bahu, lalu kembali asik dengan bekalnya.

"Kyaaah! Itu Gaara lho, gaara!" suara berisik dari sebelahnya membuat telinga Hinata berdenging.

"Ino! Berisik ah!" Seru Hinata, ke teman makan siang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa kenal dia sih? Dia gaara lho! GAARA!" ujar Ino histeris.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata, ia memakan telur gulung di bento nya.

Tidak hanya Ino, nyaris semua gadis di kelasnya mendelik kearahnya. Menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya..." ujarnya cuek, memandang kerumunan cewek yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Hey, Hinata, kau nggak merasa dia itu 'seksi'? ha?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, yang lainnya ikut bertanya hal yang menurut mereka aneh.

"Ya, dia 'seksi'! apa hatimu tak bergetar melihat mata hijau indahnya itu?"

"Tubuh atletisnya tak membuat mu ingin memeluk?"

"Bagaimana dengan bibir seksi merahnya?"

"Rambut merahnya yang jatuh di depan matanya tak membuatmu bergetar?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Cowok se 'perfect' itu kau sia siakan!"

Dan lain sebagainya. Hinata hanya ingin makan bekalnya dengan tenang. Dan Gaara mengacaukan semuanya.

"Hey, girl's!" serunya, menenangkan cewek cewek histeris di depannya. "Aku nggak punya perasaan lebih padanya, oke? Jadi kalian nggak perlu khawatir! Buat saja _fanclub_ buat nya, aku nggak peduli! Tapi jangan ganggu makan siang ku! Sekarang, biarkan aku makan dengan tenang... Makasih!" ucap Hinata datar. Membuat teman temannya terdiam.

"Ide bagus..." ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Akhirnya cewek cewek itu berisik lagi, meributkan harus seperti apa fanclub Gaara nantinya. Hinata menjerit frustasi. Bangkit dari kursinya dengan membawa bekalnya.

"Eh, mau kemana Hina?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Mencari tempat bebas _fangirl_!" seru Hinata, berjalan keluar kelas.

-##########################################

Makan siangnya berlangsung tenang di atap sekolah. Ya, tempat favoritnya jika ingin membolos. Tak ada yang tahu jalan kesini, karena jalan masuknya mesti melewati gudang pengap berdebu dulu. Tapi baginya gudang itu adalah penjaga setia surga damainya.

"Hinata...?" ujar seseorang dari atap.

Hinata mendongak.

Itu Sasuke. Duduk di atas atap pintu masuk. Hinata terdiam sejenak, melihat Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia membuang muka dari Sasuke. Duduk bersila sambil menatap langit biru, ia melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

"Hey, kenapa makan siang disini? Tak bersama teman mu?" tanya Sasuke, menghisap rokok di tangannya.

Hinata hanya diam. Mengunyah bentonya perlahan.

"Ternyata memang... kau hanya seorang putri kecil egois yang bahkan tak sanggup membuat teman..." ujar Sasuke, sengaja menjelek jelekannya.

Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Ia menghela nafas sabar. Lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sasuke geram, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Benar benar tak berperasaan, hah? Atau kau pura pura bodoh dan tak mengerti...? ah, tentu saja... itu sebabnya ayahmu mempercayaiku untuk memberi mu bimbingan kan... itu karena kau tak becus, dan tak sanggup menjadi lebih baik..." Sasuke tahu ini sudah kelewatan, tapi mulutnya tak bisa berhenti bicara. "...Kau pikir hidupmu sudah sempurna, hingga tak butuh orang lain... benar benar sombong, egois, bod..."

"aku tahu..." Hinata merespon pelan. Ia menunduk, menatap bekalnya lekat lekat.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sendiri kaget kenapa ia bisa mengatakan kata kata menyakitkan itu ke Hinata.

"Aku memang pantas dibuang..." lanjut Hinata. Suaranya bergetar, menahan air mata.

Deg!

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan Hinata sekarang. Ia ingin segera memperbaiki kata katanya yang keterlaluan, tapi bingung memikirkan cara. Lagi lagi, kalimat judes di otaknya lah yang keluar.

"Memang..."

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Hinata terlihat terpukul dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Setelah mendengus keras, ia memutuskan untuk memakan kembali bekalnya.

"Maka dari itu, kau tak butuh seseorang seperti Naruto di hidupmu. Dia hanya akan mengganggu kehidupan tenangmu..." Sasuke mulai membawa nama Naruto. Hinata tak bereaksi.

Perlahan ia melihat kearah Hinata yang hanya diam. Ia menghisap rokoknya dalam dalam, lalu membuang puntungnya ke bawah. Ia loncat, mendarat di samping Hinata. Setelah menginjak rokoknya agar mati, dia berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

"Seperti yang kubilang dulu, kau butuh seseorang yang lebih dewasa..."

Hinata diam.

"Yang bisa mengerti dirimu dari segala sisi..."

Masih diam.

"Bukan anak yang hanya bisa bersenang senang..."

Tak ada reaksi.

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Mengepalkan tinjunya kuat.

"BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU!" seru Sasuke, akhirnya tak tahan juga.

Hinata menelan makan siang yang sudah lumat dimulutnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya masih sakit karena menahan tangis. Ia menghela nafas. Mendongak untuk memandang wajah kesal gurunya. Membalas tatapan Sasuke dingin, dengan mata agak basah.

Sasuke semakin geram. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. Tak tahan melihat Hinata yang terus menghindarinya sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian di hari bimbingan belajarnya. Sasuke ingin membahas apa yang dilakukannya waktu itu. Ingin menceritakan alasannya melakukannya. Ingin memperbaiki ketakutan Hinata terhadapnya yang seakan membunuhnya. Ingin semua itu hilang.

Hinata masih memandang dingin wajah Sasuke, melihat tak ada reaksi yang jelas di muka gurunya itu, ia kembali menunduk, memakan bentonya.

SNATCH!

Tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, memaksanya berdiri. Bento di pangkuan Hinata mau tak mau terjatuh, isinya yang tinggal setengah berhamburan di lantai. Sumpitnya masih di tangan, terlepas beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hey, apa masalahmu!" seru Hinata, marah melihat bekalnya yang hancur berantakan. Ia memandang kotak bekalnya dan Sasuke bergantian.

BRAKK!

Tangan Sasuke meninju keras dinding di belakang Hinata. Membuat Hinata terdiam. Sasuke masih menunduk. Tidak membalas tatapan heran Hinata.

Hinata ingin pergi dari sini, ingin secepatnya menjauhi Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke sisi berlawanan dari tangan Sasuke yang meninju dinding. Tapi belum sempat ia beranjak, tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi menyentuh dinding juga. Mengurung tubuh Hinata di tengah tubuhnya.

"Kau! KAU masalahku!" seru Sasuke, akhirnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menahan emosi.

Hinata terbelalak, wajahnya memerah.

Tatapan Sasuke semakin menyiratkan kepedihan. Dia menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kananya di sekeliling pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan punggungnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara bahudan leher Hinata, merasakan wangi manis gadis itu. Tubuh Hinata terjebak sepenuhnya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan kau dari benakku, semenjak pertemuan pertama kita disini! Aku tak pernah kuat menahan segala bentuk ekspresi emosi ku setiap kali berhadapan dengan mu! Kau membuatku gila! Tapi semua yang kulakukan terlalu menakutkan bagimu! Menyakitimu! Sekarang aku harus apa? Katakan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Untuk menjadikanmu... milikku...!" Sasuke berseru tak terkontrol. Emosinya tak terbendung lagi. Pelukannya di tubuh Hinata semakin erat. Membuat Hinata menarik nafas kaget.

"Hinata, aku membutuhkanmu..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Hinata tahu, suaranya itu karena sedang menahan tangis.

Tangan Hinata bergerak ke dada Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan diri. Pelukan Sasuke masih erat, namun merasakan penolakan dari tangan Hinata, membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Tangannya masih menempel di kedua sisi pinggul Hinata, melepaskan dari pelukan Eratnya namun belum membiarkan Hinata untuk pergi.

"Hina..." ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ia terdiam melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Pipi cewek itu memerah, merona. Manis sekali. Hinata masih menunduk, membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hina-hime, kau kenapa...?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, sekarang wajah mereka setara. Sasuke dapat mengamati wajah Hinata dengan jelas.

Kontak mata terjadi. Wajah Hinata makin panas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kini kedua tangannya tertempel di muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya sebisanya. Ia dengan cepat membuang muka.

"A-anu, sensei... b-bell sudah bunyi, a-aku harus ke k-kelas..." Hinata bergerak kesamping, memberontak dari cengkraman Sasuke dan melarikan diri ke tangga secepatnya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.


	6. Chapter 6

"Heey, ayolah, mau apa kita kesini?" seru Hinata, mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

_"Happy World, jam 3!"_

Kalimat itu yang membuatnya berada disini, bersama cowok yang baru dua hari di kenalnya. Tubuhnya disini, tapi pikirannya sama sekali jauh dari raganya.

'Apa maksudnya mengajakku kesini? Memangnya dia anak kecil yang hobi main? Dan lagi, kenapa hanya berdua? Kalau benci keramaian, kenapa mengajak ke wahana yang sudah jelas jelas padat pengunjung! Aneh!'

Gaara diam saja, ia tetap berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celananya. Hinata harus berlari kecil untuk mengejar langkah kaki panjang Gaara. Hal ini cukup melelahkan bagi Hinata. Selain karena memerlukan tenaga ekstra untuk menyamai langkah cowok itu, kepala Hinata yang berdenyut denyut karena kurang tidur menambah parah keadaannya.

Ya, karena insiden menegangkan antara dirinya dan Sasuke kemarin, semalaman ia tak bisa tidur. Kakashi saja sampai khawatir, bolak balik mengecek keadaan Hinata yang hanya termenung menatap TV diruang tengah. Akhirnya, Hinata baru tidur jam 2 pagi, dan dengan sigap, Kakashi memindahkannya ke kamar. Lagi lagi, Hinata beruntung memiliki Kakashi di sisinya.

Sosok Gaara semakin jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. Ia memaksa kakinya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Gaara, tung... Ah!"

BRUKK!

"A-... aaw!" Hinata meringis kecil, mengusap pinggulnya yang membentur tanah. Ia mendongak.

Dihadapannya, menunduk boneka kelinci besar yang memegang balon warna warni. Badut itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Mulanya Hinata hanya memandang aneh badut itu, tapi disambutnya juga tangan yang membantunya berdiri.

"Aah, maaf, aku tak melihatmu..." ujar Hinata, pada badut kelinci yang tak berkata apapun.

Badut itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia memberikan Hinata sebuah balon berwarna biru. Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung, sekaligus bertanya apakah ia sungguh memberikan balon itu untuknya. Kelinci itu mengangguk lagi. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Menerima balon itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih! Aku memang suka warna biru!" serunya senang.

Melihat wajah ceria Hinata, badut kelinci itu mengusap kepala Hinata beberapa kali secara perlahan. Hinata kaget. Ia hanya diam, menatap kaget pada si badut. Ia merasa mengenal badut ini. Ia bertaruh, ia pasti tahu siapa orang di balik topeng kelinci ini seandainya dia memaksa menarik kepala kelinci buatan itu membuka. Namun akal waras serta rasa malunya mmemerintahkannya untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi Hinata hanya bisa diam, sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah si kelinci-putih-besar.

"Ketemu..." suara tenang bernada lega terdengar diarah belakangnya, ia merasakan lengannya sedikit tertarik kebelakang, membuat tubuhnya mennjauh dari kelinci dan memutuskan usapan tangan si kelinci di kepalanya. Hinata berbalik. Gaara.

"E- eh...? yang hilang itu kan kamu..." Hinata menunjuk Gaara dengan tangan yang memegang balon. Gaara menaikkan alisnya, mendengus.

Hinata sudah menduga reaksi Gaara, ia melihat ke arah badut kelinci itu lagi. Badut itu sekarang sudah dikerumuni oleh anak anak kecil yang menginginkan balon aneka warna darinya. Hinata menghela nafas, tersenyum senang memandang balon biru di tangannya.

Gaara memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Hanya memandang hambar.

"Ini!" Gaara meraih tangan Hinata, lalu memasangkan cincin bertahtakan liontin setengah Hati berwarna _sky blue_ di jari manisnya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, melihat jari manisnya. "Ini apa?"

Gaara menunjukan jari manisnya sendiri yang dihiasi cincin serupa, namun miliknya berwarna merah marun.

"Servis untuk pasangan..." ucapnya datar. Ia langsung meraih tangan Hinata, dan menyeretnya ke wahana terdekat.

_'Eh, pasangan...?'_

-###########################################

"NGGAK MAU!" jeritan Hinata tak terkontrol.

Gaara masih tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, memaksa cewek itu mengikuti arah langkahnya pergi.

"Tapi aku mau..." ucap Gaara tenang.

"Ayolah, kan masih banyak permainan yang lain! Kenapa harus ini sih?" jerit Hinata makin menjadi, ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Gaara.

Langkah Gaara berhenti, tepat di muka gerbang pintu masuk ke wahana Rumah Hantu. Hinata mendadak diam, menghela nafas lega. Ia mengira Gaara tiba tiba berubah pikiran dan membatalkan niatnya masuk ke wahana menyeramkan ini.

Gaara menoleh ke Hinata, dan untuk pertamakalinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah..." ujarnya, tenang.

Hinata nggak sadar kalau senyuman Gaara adalah jebakan mautnya. Karena beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata tak lagi merasakan kakinya memijak tanah.

"EEEEHH? Nggaaaakkk! Turunkan akuuu, Gaara!" jerit Hinata, tubuhnya kini sudah berada di kedua tangan Gaara yang menggendongnya ala putri.

Gaara hanya tersenyum senang, menganggap ini semua seru. Ia membawa tubuh Hinata duduk di kereta berjalan dalam wahana Rumah Hantu. Langsung dipasangkannya sabuk pengaman pada pinggang Hinata untuk mencegahnya lari. Setelah yakin Hinata tak bisa berdiri dari _seat_ nya, ia memasang sabuknya sendiri. Masih menahan Hinata agar tak memberontak, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Takut?" tanya Gaara.

Wajah Hinata yang memang putih jadi makin pucat. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Gaara semakin erat. Ia hanya memandang kaki nya di dalam kereta, berkeringat dingin.

Gaara terbelalak, kaget akan reaksi Hinata yang begitu jujur. Beberapa gadis yang pernah mengajaknya ke sini malah sengaja memilih wahana gelap ini demi bisa berduaan dengannya di kegelapan. Karena itu Gaara berkesimpulan bahwa seluruh gadis pasti ingin menaiki wahana ini bersamanya.

Tapi tampaknya, dugaannya itu tak berlaku bagi Hinata. Hinata takut. Tak perduli siapa pun yang ada disana bersamanya, menemaninya, jika ia takut, ia akan menunjukkannya dengan nyata. Tidak di lebih lebihkan. Tidak di tutupi.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Beberapa pasangan yang duduk di depan dan belakang _seat_ mereka, mulai menunjukkan kemesraan mereka. Suara suara hantu mulai terdengar, diikuti jeritan para gadis dari depan dan belakang. Boneka boneka Hantu yang digerakkan mesin melakukan gerakan gerakan persis aslinya. Beberapa diantara robot dan boneka itu ada karyawan yang menyamar, menggunakan kostum hantu, mendekati penumpang kereta, dengan wajah menyeramkan. Jeritan takut semakin ramai.

Mungkin hanya seat gaara yang senyap, Hinata hanya diam. Gaara pikir, Hinata sudah berani menghadapi para hantu itu, hingga dia tak mengeluarkan jeritan sedikitpun. Pikirannya berubah total saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata semakin erat. Gemetar hebat. Ia melihat wajah Hinata. Mata gadis itu terpejam erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ma- maaf... izinkan aku me-meminjam tanganmu... se-sebentar..." bisik Hinata terbata, mengintip Gaara dengan ekspresi takut.

Kali ini gaara tersenyum, tulus. Ia memandang wajah Hinata lembut.

"Pinjam dada juga boleh..." ujarnya.

Tiba tiba Gaara merengkuh wajah Hinata, dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke dadanya yang bidang. Menyembunyikan wajah Hinata di perbatasan leher dan bahunya. Hinata mulanya terkejut, wajahnya memerah hebat. Tapi rasa takut mengalahkan semuanya, tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman meremas kaus di dada Gaara. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat rapat.

Anehnya, Gaara menikmati momen itu.

######################################################/.

"Kau sangat menyukaiku, ya?"

Tanya Gaara membuat Hinata terkejut, sontak langsung melepas pelukannya di lengan Gaara.

"A-ah... tidak... A-aku... Eh, sudah selesai ya?" Hinata menyadari bahwa mereka kini sudah berada diluar wahana.

"Selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu..." ujar Gaara.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Karena reaksi mu itu menarik..."

Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya merona lagi. 'ugh, memalukan! Sekarang Gaara tahu kalau aku seorang pengecut sejati!' pikirnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi?" Gaara meraih tangan Hinata, mulai berjalan.

"Tunggu, Gaara!" Hinata menahan tangan Gaara, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Gaara menatap Hinata dingin. Hinata sempat ciut melihat mata Gaara, ia menelan ludahnya, dan membalas tatapan itu.

"Aku betul betul tak tahu, siapa kau sebenarnya! apa maksudmu mengajakku kesini! Untuk apa? Kau tak kenal aku, aku sendiri baru tahu kau kemarin! Ini tak masuk akal!" protesnya, tangan Hinata sempat bergetar menahan emosi.

Gaara, lagi lagi, menatap Hinata dalam diam. Ia melepas tangan Hinata, dan berjalan membelakanginya, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dengar, kau dan aku sudah dijodohkan..." ujarnya.

Deg! Hinata terkejut. Ia langsung menatap Gaara lekat lekat.

"Tunggu... mak- sud- mu...?" tanyanya, semakin bingung. Gaara membalikan badan.

"Aku adalah putra dari presiden direktur _Sabaku Coorporation_...Hiashi Hyuuga dan ayahku sudah sepakat menjodohkan kita... kau terpilih menjadi calon tunanganku, dan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku mengajakmu ke sini... berdua... dengan ku!" jelas Gaara.

Hinata terbelalak, tak bisa berkata apa apa. Ia ingat perkataan Kakashi tentang meeting bersama _Sabaku Coorporation_. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya, bahwa Gaara lah orang itu.

"Acara pertunangan kita sudah ditentukan, hanya tinggal persetujuan kedua perusahaan... hari ini aku sudah memutuskan jawabanku, dengan persetujuan Pak Hiashi, dan kita resmi bertunangan..." jelasnya lagi.

"Ha-... Hah?" respon kecil Hinata. Membuat Gaara mendelik. "Apa apaan ini? Kenapa aku tak pernah tahu masalah pertunangan itu? Ayah hanya pernah memberi tahu aku untuk menemui beberapa pria, untuk saling kenal, sekedar bermain jodoh menjodohkan... tapi tak pernah ada penjelasan sedikitpun tentang ini! Sedikit informasi pun tidak! Lalu sekarang, ia seenaknya menentukan calon suami ku? Lagi lagi TANPA persetujuanku? ARGH!" jerit Hinata frustasi. Tak tahan. Isi kepalanya berdenging. Pusing di kepalanya semakin parah. Ia berlari, menjauhi Gaara.

"HINATA!" seru Gaara, mencoba mengejar.

Hinata berlari semakin kencang. Entah kemana langkahnya membawanya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah lari sejauh mungkin, dari Gaara, dari masalahnya, dari hidupnya, dan kalau bisa, dari dirinya sendiri.

############################################## ,-

Langit yang kelabu mulai menjatuhkan muatannya. Membubarkan kerumanan orang di dalam taman bermain ini. Membasahi tubuh Hinata yang masih berlari sekuat tenaga. Berlari, berbelok, dan menyelip di keramaian orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Kini ia hilang dari pandangan. Tepatnya, pandangan Gaara yang terus mengejarnya. Tubuhnya basah, rasa dingin air hujan tak kalah dingin dengan suhu tubuhnya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat wujud uap nafasnya yang terengah engah. Tapi ia tak perduli, tetap membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya tersiram derasnya hujan.

Di ujung pintu gerbang, matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang tak lama ditemuinya. Si kelinci putih besar, masih tetap dengan balon birunya. Berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan. Tubuh boneka besar itu tak kalah kuyup dengan tubuh Hinata. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan, jarak mereka tak kurang dari satu meter.

Seakan menjawab tanda tanya besar yang terlukis di wajah Hinata, boneka kelinci besar itu mengangkat kepala kelincinya, tepatnya topeng kelincinya. Membuat Hinata terbelalak.

Jantungnya berdegup keras lagi. Respon yang sama. Reaksi yang sama. Sosok itu, sosok yang sangat di kenalanya. Dan, sekarang, orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya.

_'sensei...?'_

##############################################,-


	7. Chapter 7

**Kayaknya, saiiah akan nyoba bikin author note di tiap chapter... sorry ya, kalo ganggu... khukhukhu...**

**Eniwei, coba bikin scene mesum dikit, ah! (plakk!)  
**

**#today song: _What The Hell_ by Avril Lavigne#**

**~enjoy~**

* * *

"Uungh..." Hinata membuka matanya perlahan.

Menatap langit langit kamar. Gelap. Ruangan ini hanya bercahayakan sinar bulan dan lampu jalan dari luar jendela di samping ranjangnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing, darah rendahnya memang selalu menyebalkan. Ia merasa suhu udara disekitar ruangan semakin dingin, ditariknya selimut di perutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Meringkuk di atas tempat tidur empuk ukuran king size. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lautan bantal putih empuk.

'_Nnnh... kapan aku sampai di rumah...?_' Hinata mencoba mengorek kembali memorinya yang tersebar kemana mana.

Sadar akan sesuatu, ia bangkit secara tiba tiba. Kepalanya langsung berdenging hebat karena gerakan mendadaknya.

"Aagh..." ia memegang kepalanya, menahan sakit yang tak keruan. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

"Jangan memaksakan diri..." ujar seseorang di ambang pintu, perlahan menyeruput jus tomat kalengannya.

'_tak pernah..._' ujarnya dalam hati. Menjawab sendiri pertanyaan di benaknya.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, meletakkan jus tomatnya di meja kecil lalu duduk di kasur, tepat di sebelah Hinata. Hanya perlu cahaya samar dari luar jendela, untuk mengenali siapa sebenarnya sosok ini.

"Sensei...?" tanya Hinata, memastikan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap Hinata lekat dalam kegelapan.

"Jangan panggil aku 'sensei' di luar jam sekolah, Sasuke saja! aku hanya pria biasa sekarang..." ujarnya.

Hinata mengernyit, diam saja. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

DEG! '_tunggu dulu..._'

"Sen, eh, Sa-... Sasuke... sedang apa kau disini?" serunya. Berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pusing di kepalanya dan gerakan berdiri mendadak membuatnya limbung. Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata, mencegahnya jatuh.

"Ah... Auw..." desah Hinata, kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kau pingsan kemarin, ingat?" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata agar kembali ke tempat tidur. Masih dalam kegelapan dan pencahayaan dari lampu jalan. Memorinya terpacu.

_'sensei...?'_

_ Sasuke melangkah maju, tepat berada di hadapan Hinata, bahkan mungkin terlalu dekat. Hinata sampai perlu mendongak agar mampu melihat wajah sasuke yang basah terkena hujan dengan jelas._

_ "Apa? Mau menertawaiku...?" tanya Hinata sinis._

_ Sasuke menggeleng._

_ "M__enyelamatkanmu..." ujarnya. Ia merengkuh wajah Hinata._

_ "__Dari apa...? hah?" Hinata tak bergeming, masih tetap menatap tajam ke Sasuke._

_ "Semua..."_

_ Sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibir Hinata. Bibir sasuke. Ia menciumnya lembut. Bukan ciuman posesif yang dulu pernah dilakukanya. Melainkan ciuman lembut sebatas bibir yang menempel. Hinata terbelalak._

_ "Dari semua yang menyakitimu..." tambah Sasuke lagi, setelah melepas ciumannya. Hinata hanya terdiam. merasa kepalanya semakin berat, dan sedetik kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap._

Ingatannya terhenti, hanya itu yang mampu diingatnya. Kontan ia langsung meraba bibirnya. Pipinya memerah, mengingat ciuman Sasuke yang berhasil menariknya kemarin.

"Ngh... Ga- Gaara..? GAARA? Dia..."

"Gaara? Aah, teman kencan mu..." Sasuke mendengus sinis.

"Itu bukan 'kencan'!"

"Cih, terserah. Aku tak melihatnya selama kau pingsan."

Hinata terdiam. Kesal, sekaligus merasa bersalah. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara saat kehilangan sosoknya di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian taman bermain itu kemarin? Hujan sederas itu, keramaian yang menyesakan...

"Flu mu semakin parah, kau harus minum obat, lalu istirahat..." ujar Sasuke, ia beranjak dari kasur, memungut kembali jus tomat nya, sambil menggigit pinggiran lubang pada kalengnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari kecil di sudut ruangan, mencari air dan obat.

Hinata hanya memerhatikan dalam diam. Ia memegang dadanya, sadar bahwa dirinya hanya berlapiskan kemeja putih yang kebesaran. Bingung, kemana pakaian nya yang dipakainya kemarin.

"Sen- Sasuke, bajuku..."

"Sedang dicuci, belum kering, mungkin besok baru bisa ku kembalikan..." jawab Sasuke, masih sibuk mencari obat sambil sesekali menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Bukan... Umh... maksudku..."

Sasuke diam, menggigit kembal kaleng jus tomatnya. Ia melirik Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap lebih diam lagi. Lama mereka berpandangan.

"Heh..." Sasuke mendengus, lalu tersenyum meremehkan. Sontak Hinata merona. Malu, marah, sebal, bercampur jadi satu.

"KYAAH! Kau melihat tubuhku...!" jeritnya, melempar bantal didekatnya kearah Sasuke.

Bugh! Bantal itu telak mengenai kepala Sasuke, membuat pil obat dan segelas air di tangannya tumpah ke lantai. Tangannya bergerak melindungi diri, sambil menahan jus tomatnya agar tidak terjatuh dari mulutnya.

"A... Apa? Hanya sedikit..." kilahnya.

"Sedikit? Sasuke, kau melucuti SELURUH pakaianku!"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya!"

"Itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menelanjangi seorang gadis!"

"Jika tidak telanjang, kau bisa masuk angin bodoh!"

"Hiks, Aku tak akan bisa jadi pengantin..."

"Cih, _big deal,_ aku yang akan tanggung jawab..."

"Nggak! Orang lain saja..."

"Maksudmu? Orang lain? Siapa yang kau harapkan...?"

"Siapa saja! Asal jangan kau!"

"Hah?"

"I... Itu..."

"Hanya AKU yang boleh menikmati tubuhmu!"

Seruan terakhir Sasuke membungkam Hinata sepenuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, perseteruan mereka membuat jarak hidung mereka sekarang hanya berkisar lima sentimeter. Hinata merona. Baru saja disadarinya seruan seruan mereka tadi mengandung kata kata yang sangat 'vulgar'.

"Sa-... Sasuke... Obatnya..." ujar Hinata, mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil membuang muka. Memutuskan kontak mata yang semakin dalam dengan Sasuke.

"Aah... itu obat flu terakhir yang ku punya..." ujar Sasuke, kembali menyeruput jus tomatnya sambil melirik pil obat yang terinjak kakinya. Hancur lebur di lantai.

Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, menghela nafas. Ia lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Ugh... uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk. Hidungnya pun tersumbat. Flu nya semakin parah, rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Sementara, minum ini dulu... tomat, manjur untuk flu..." ujar Sasuke, perlahan mendekat ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya memandang kaleng jus tomat yang ada di tangan Sasuke, ragu akan jus tomat dan khasiat yang akan berefek kepadanya.

"Apa? Tomat mengandung Vitamin A dan C, punya Antioksidan tinggi, Biologi bab 7 kalau kau belum yakin juga..." ujar Sasuke, meyakinkan.

Mau tak mau Hinata menurut juga perkataan Sensei nya. Bagaimanapun juga, yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, -dia kan guru!-, apa lagi sampai menyebutkan sumber perkataanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berniat menerima kaleng tomat itu. Mencoba menahan batuk dan hidung tersumbatnya yang semakin parah.

Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pileknya tidak menyadari posisi wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Ia mulai menyeruput jus tomat nya. Rasa manis tomat dan bulir buah tomatnya terasa di lidahnya. Rasa yang menyenangkan.

Tunggu! Ini kan yang namanya 'ciuman tidak langsung'?

Lagi lagi wajahnya memerah. Merona. Semerah tomat.

"Satu lagi... kau tahu, obat mujarab untuk flu?" Hinata mendelik, berhenti meneguk jus tomatnya, tak menyadari wajah Sasuke semakin dekat.

"Uhuk-... eh-?" masih menahan batuk, dan susah payah menghilangkan rona merah pipinya, Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Katanya... Tularkan pada orang lain!"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, bibir Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalak. Tangannya bergetar menahan kaleng jus tomatnya. Saat sadar apa yang terjadi, tangannya sontak mendorong dada Sasuke. Membuat cowok itu melepas ciumannya untuk membiarkan Hinata mengambil nafas.

"Hh... A-... uhuk- Pa? Apa yang...?"

"Masih belum..."

Dan Sasuke mencium Hinata lagi. Kali ini, dia menahan tangan Hinata di pangkuannya, hingga Hinata tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberontak. Sasuke menyelipkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Hinata, menjelajahi. Menghisap cairan mulut cewek itu, Hinata hampir tersedak. Matanya sampai basah, karena kesulitan bernafas.

Tanpa sadar, tubuh Sasuke makin lama makin mendorong tubuh Hinata kebelakang, hingga kepala Hinata kembali bersandar di bantalan kepala kasur. Kini menahan kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangan, tangan kanannya merengkuh dagu Hinata, semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman rasa tomat itu berakhir, tapi belum menghentikan petualangan bibir Sasuke. Beralih ke leher Hinata, Sasuke meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mengerang, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasuke!" jerit Hinata, ketika sadar tangan Sasuke mulai bergentayangan di area dadanya.

Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata yang memerah tak karuan dengan nafas memburu. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ingat, materi Bab 2 Biologi kita...?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba, bangkit dan berlutut diatas tubuh Hinata. Hinata yang setengah sadar hanya diam, menatap Sasuke bingung. "Kalau 'panas' dapat menghentikan laju pertumbuhan virus..."

Hinata tercekat, wajahnya semakin merah padam. Sasuke membuka kausnya dan membuangnya ke lantai, memamerkan dadanya yang bidang. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Perlahan, Sasuke meraih selimut yang ada di dekatnya. Menariknya, hingga membuat tubuhnya dan Hinata tertutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna putih tersebut.

"Kau akan lebih cepat sembuh, jika mengeluarkan keringat..." ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

Dibawah selimut, Hinata benar benar tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Pandangannya mulai kabur, matanya berair karena panas. Nafasnya sesak. Tubuh sasuke yang besar berlutut diatas tubuh Hinata. Kedua lututnya mencegahnya menindih tubuh gadis mungil itu. Selimut masih menutupi Sasuke dan Hinata. Membuat suhu dalam selimut itu semakin panas.

"Sesak..." Keluh Hinata, berusaha membuka selimut.

Sasuke tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Dengan cepat ia menarik lagi selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh hinata kembali.

"Kau akan menyukainya..." Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata terbelalak. Wajah Sasuke yang juga sudah bercucuran peluh, semakin mendekat kewajahnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di bagian lehernya.

Lidah Sasuke.

"Wha...? STOP!" jeritnya, merasakan perasaan aneh luar biasa menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika lehernya tersentuh bibir lembut Sasuke. Tangannya mendorong dada sasuke yang menindihnya.

Seakan tidak mendengar, atau memang tak perduli, Sasuke masih tetap menjalankan aksinya dibawah selimut.

Sasuke tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Lidahnya perlahan menjelajahi seluruh lekuk leher Hinata, semakin turun, semakin turun. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua tangannya mulai asik membuka kancing baju Hinata.

Hinata terus berusaha memberontak, nafasnya tak terkendali lagi, mencari oksigen. Kesadarannya lambat laun memudar. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka semua. Memperlihatkan tubuh sempurnanya yang mengkilat karena keringat.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tubuh hinata benar benar... menggiurkan!

Leher yang jenjang, kulit putih yang mulai merona karena panas, dua buah dada yang kencang dan penuh, pinggang yang ramping, dan pinggul yang indah. Dan semua itu hanya terbungkus lapisan fiber tipis pakaian dalam Hinata.

"Sasuke... hentikan..." rengek Hinata dengan mata basah, bukan air mata, tapi keringat, karena itu, rasanya pedih sekali ketika ia berkedip.

Lagi lagi tidak mendengar, Sasuke mulai meraba bagian perut ramping Hinata. Gadis itu melenguh panjang, merasakan sidik jari dingin Sasuke menelusuri tiap inchi tubuhnya.

Mendengar suara sedemikian seksi, Sasuke kembali menelusuri bagian dada Hinata. Kali ini dengan lidahnya.

Hinata merinding.

"Apa yang... kau lakukan?" Hinata berhasil membisikkan pertanyaan dengan susah payah.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab,

"Menghilangkan flu di tubuhmu, kan?", dan lidahnya kembali beraksi. Membuat tubuh Hinata semakin banyak mencucurkan peluh.

"Cara yang... hh... aneh..." Hinata sudah kehabisan nafas, mencari tepi selimut yang bercelah, berharap menemukan oksigen.

Sasuke tidak berkata lagi. Ia mulai sibuk mencicipi –ehem- menyembuhkan tubuh Hinata. Setiap inchi tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya.

Dada Hinata naik turun, benar benar susah bernafas. Matanya sekali lagi, mulai berkunang kunang. Ia yakin, sprai putih pelapis ranjangnya sekarang sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Sesekali ia mengerang, tiap merasakan lidah Sasuke menyentuh titik sensitif kulitnya.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan kelopak matanya yang semakin berat, Hinata pun tak sadarkan diri.

Memercayakan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

Lelaki yang susah payah menahan nafsunya tiap kali merasakan tiap senti kulit putih mulus Hinata di lidahnya.

Sejam kemudian, keduanya telah pulas, dengan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata di bawah selimut yang menutupi sebatas dada mereka.

Oh, dan keduanya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Sial, besok pagi pasti akan ada keributan besar di kamar ini.

Taruhan?

~TBC~

* * *

**Sorry, lemon nya ntar an ya... hehe... Xp**

**Adegan mandi kucing buat penyembuhan flu ini beneran ada lho, pernah liat di salah satu anime ecchi gitu deh... (ngaku. Plakk!) Sorry deh, kalo ada yang nganggep ini 'gross' or sumthin, yah... abis buat saya, kesannya hot n menggiurkan... khukhukhu...  
**

**Ripyuuuw!**

**~Bluelicious~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pertama, soal yang ga bisa rivyu kalo ga login, itu juga aku nya kurang ngerti... pas baca di guide nya ada tulisan: **

_**"Some individual can take advantage of anonymous reviews to spam an author's story. In these cases, we provide a tool to disable anonymous reviewing for all your published stories."**_

**jadi, kalo ada yang tau gimana caranya bikin rivyu nya bisa di akses semua umat, kasih tau aku ya!**

**Kedua, soal chap kmaren yang sedikit-scene-kbanyakan-deskrip, nah, yang ini kubanyakin scenenya, eeh, tapi kayaknya jadi pelit deskrip deh... **

**Aah... Yasudalah...**

**maaf buat kalian yang lama nunggu, ini chap lanjutannya!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**I Think I Love You**

'_Apa yang aku lakukan? APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN? Bodoh!_'

BRAKK!

"Hinata? Dari mana saja kau...?" seru Kakashi dari balik soffa ruang TV.

Hinata terkejut, menyesal karena baru saja membanting pintu apartemennya terbuka. '_Sial..._' Baru saja ia sadar bahwa ia tidak tinggal sendirian.

Matanya terbelalak, sontak dia memegang bagian tengkuk kirinya, dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Hinata?" kaget melihat reaksi Hinata, Kakashi langsung meloncat dari soffa dan mengikuti Hinata. "Kau kenap-..."

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbanting menutup, tempat satu senti didepan hidung Kakashi.

Sepertinya hobby baru Hinata kali ini adalah membanting banting pintu.

"Hinata! Kau baik baik saja...?" seru Kakashi dari luar pintu, mengetuk pelan daun pintu, berharap Hinata membukanya.

Didalam kamar mandi, Hinata terlihat panik. Ia masih mengenakan kemeja putih Sasuke dan celana pendeknya. Ia menggigit kukunya sambil berjalan mondar mandir di samping _bath-tub_. Pikirannya berpacu.

'_Oh, tidak! Sedang apa aku di rumah sensei? Apalagi, terbangun satu tempat tidur dengannya? Dalam keadaan begitu? Apakah aku... dengan sensei... ARGH! TIDAK MUNGKIN!_' pikirannya berkecamuk, keringatnya bercucuran karena berlari pulang dari rumah Sasuke ke apartemennya. Jalan kaki.

"Sial, kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?" bisiknya, menjambak kuat rambutnya, frustasi.

"Hinata! Katakan padaku kau baik baik saja!" Kakashi masih berseru dari balik pintu, ia seperti tidak puas kalau Hinata belum menjawab satu pun pertanyaanya.

"Uuh... Tidak apa apa! Aku cuma... Sakit perut!" seru Hinata pelan, kaca urinoir menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh... Oke... Uhm... Mau ku bawakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak... tidak usah..."

"Baiklah... panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu, oke?"

"Te-Tentu saja..."

Tergagap, itu hanya dilakukan Hinata jika dia sedang gugup. Kakashi menyadari hal itu, tapi memutuskan untuk cuek saja. Ia pun melangkah pergi dari hadapan pintu kamar mandi. Berjalan ke dapur, memutuskan akan membuat sarapan saja.

Oh, dan perlu diketahui, saat itu masih pukul 6 pagi.

Sementara itu, di kamar mandi, Hinata perlahan mendekati cermin diatas kran westafel nya.

Memandang pantulan wajah hingga ke bagian dadanya. Ia memperhatikan tampangnya sendiri.

Berantakan!

Rambutnya kusut dan basah, berkeringat, pipinya merona karena panas dari dalam tubuhnya, kemeja milik Sasuke yang dikenakannya berantakan, kancingnya saja salah di kaitkan, membuat 2 buah kancing tidak punya tempat pengait. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah, di bagian leher sebelah kiri...

"Oh, tidak..."

Hinata menarik kebelakang seluruh rambutnya, dan mengekspose leher jenjang putihnya secara keseluruhan.

'_Siaaaall!_'

Bekas merah bertebaran di sekitar leher dan dada.

_Kiss mark_.

"AARRGH!" jeritannya makin panjang.

'_Nggak mungkin! Aku dan Sensei-... berhubungan... NGGAK MUNGKIIIN! Sensei MESUM! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku...?_'

Suara berisik dari kamar mandi sejenak menarik perhatian Kakashi dari minuman hangat yang sedang ia buat di _mini-bar_nya.

"Uh, sakit perutnya pasti parah..." ujarnya memaklumi.

-xXx-

"Whoa... Kau kenapa...?" tanya Suigetsu, teman Sasuke, saat ia berkunjung kerumah Sasuke untuk mengantarkan sarapan.

Tentu saja, 'bekas-kemerahan-berbentuk-kaki' yang tercetak jelas di dada Sasuke lah yang ia tanyakan.

"Cih, jangan tanya..." ujar Sasuke, bangkit dari posisinya yang jatuh terbaring dari tempat tidur.

Belum sampai satu jam yang lalu, kejadian menarik baru saja terjadi dikamarnya.

Hinata yang ternyata bangun lebih dulu darinya menjerit histeris ketika menyadari keadaan mereka yang tidak biasa –_saling berpelukan dalam keadaan setengah berpakaian_–, tentu saja ia sangat terkejut. Ia menendang Sasuke jatuh dari tempat tidur, dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tanpa melihat lagi ekspresi Sasuke yang meringis menahan benjolan hebat di belakang kepalanya.

"Oh... Oke... Kali ini pasti bukan Karin...? Ya kan?" tebak Suigetsu, berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk membuka tirai di kamarnya.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja bukan!" Sasuke bangkit, lalu mengambil kaus nya yang tergantung di kepala tempat tidur.

"Haha, kau benar, itu tidak mungkin... Dari pada itu, cepat sarapan dan bersiap siap, cafe akan buka satu jam lagi..." ujar Suigetsu.

Suigetsu memperhatikan keadaan kamar Sasuke. Semuanya rapi, kecuali bagian tempat tidur. Adegan adegan aneh langsung terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aah~ Malam yang liar, ha?" tanya Suigetsu, menggoda Sasuke dengan nada main main sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Sasuke terdiam. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Lalu tersenyum.

"Lumayan..." jawabnya, membuat Suigetsu terkejut.

-xXx-

"Oke, jadi... Kau kemana saja semalaman? Sampai sampai tidak pulang..." Kakashi mulai mengintrogasi Hinata di meja makan saat mereka sarapan.

Terbatuk, lebih tepatnya tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya. Hinata kaget akan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Eh, ti-tidak kemana mana... aku... Cuma..." Hinata kesusahan menjelaskan.

Kakashi hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata dalam diam. Ia menyeruput pelan teh hangatnya, membawa roti panggangnya di mulut, lalu bangkit dari meja makan. Ia memasang kacamata butlernya di mata yang terdapat bekas luka lalu berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Hinata.

"Bodoh..." Ia mengacak rambut Hinata, lalu tersenyum.

Hinata hanya tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Hey, mau _dinner_ di luar nanti malam...? Aku traktir _cake_!" ujar Kakashi, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia sadar bahwa Hinata tidak mau menceritakan maslahnya terlebih dulu.

Berbalik, Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

"MAU! MAU!"

"Haha, kalau begitu, kita pesan kue tart saja..." Kakashi menyarankan.

"Kue Tart...?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

Kakashi menatapnya bingung, menyadari sesuatu, ia melenguh panjang.

"Haah~... kau pasti lupa..." Kakashi menggaruk bagian kepalanya.

Hinata masih menatap Kakashi bingung. _Lupa? Apa yang kulupakan?._ Sekilas matanya menangkap catatan tanggal di sebuah kalender kecil di meja makan.

"AH!" Hinata berseru kaget, ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

Tiba –tiba, bell berbunyi dari arah pintu masuk.

Hinata dan Kakashi memandangnya bersamaan.

"Biar aku yang buka!" Hinata langsung meloncat dari kursinya, dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Yaa...?"

Tercekat, ia menyesal sudah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ga-... Gaara?"

-xXx-

"Muridmu? Kau gila!" seru Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bodoh..." respon Sasuke, dengan cueknya masih menikmati waffle sarapannya.

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan? Jelas jelas ini pakaian seorang gadis! Tergantung di jemuranmu!" Suigetsu menunjuk dramatis pakaian Hinata yang tergantung rapi di ruang laundry rumah Sasuke, "Dan kau masih mengatakan 'ini tidak seperti pikiran'ku ?" Suigetsu masih tidak mau percaya.

"Hn... Terserah..." ujar Sasuke, sudah mulai menyerah untuk menjelaskan situasinya kepada Suigetsu.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan dikatakan pihak sekolah, jika mereka tahu kau mengencani salah satu murid mu?" tanya Suigetsu, lemas.

"Jangan berlebihan... kami belum sampai sejauh itu...!" Sasuke menggeram, kesal.

"Hah? Maksudmu...?" Suigetsu masih tidak mengerti.

"Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai 'sensei' nya, tidak lebih... Seberapa besar pun usaha ku untuk menarik perhatiannya, sepertinya tidak pernah cukup untuk membuatnya melihatku sebagai lelaki..." jelas Sasuke, masih dengan nada tenang nya.

"Tapi... Kenapa kau... Melakukan-..."

"Memangnya aku pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'melakukan'?"

"Tapi... Baju muridmu..."

"Aku mengeringkannya, saat aku bertemu dengannya ia kehujanan, dan terkena demam parah..."

"Tapi... tempat tidurmu..."

"Berantakan karena ia salah paham dan berhasil menendangku jatuh tadi pagi..."

"Kalau begitu... kau... tidak..."

"Hn..."

"Sial! Salah paham lagi!" Suigetsu menepuk jidatnya.

"Bingo!" gumam Sasuke, puas akan reaksi Suigetsu.

"Hey, jangan sampai kesalahpahaman ini menyebar sampai terdengar pihak sekolah! Seperti yang kukatakan tadi... Kau pikir, apa yang akan dilakukan pihak sekolah kepadamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu, Sasuke diam sejenak. Berpikir.

"Aku dipecat... Mungkin..." jawab Sasuke santai, menyeruput kopi susu nya.

"Dan kau masih bisa santai...?" Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya, aku harus apa?"

Suigetsu menepuk keras keningnya, bingung akan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini.

"Aah... Sasuke... kau memang gila..." Suigetsu akhirnya menyerah, dan terjatuh ke sofa di dekatnya.

~xXx~

"Ga... Gaara! Sakit~..." Hinata meringis pelan, merasakan genggaman tangan Gaara yang berlebihan di pergelangannya.

Gaara masih diam saja, masih tidak melonggarkan genggaman tangannya. Hinata memandang wajah dingin Gaara yang menunduk. Dan merasa merinding seketika. Suhu dingin dalam lift membuatnya keringat dingin.

Gawat!

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar apartemen Hinata. Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata, menuju mobil nya yang sudah menunggu di depan lobby.

Dengan kasar, Gaara melempar tubuh Hinata ke kursi belakang mobilnya, dan ikut masuk untuk duduk disamping Hinata yang terjerembab. Pintu tertutup. Gaara memerintahkan sang supir untuk melajukan mobilnya, menyebutkan sebuah nama tempat, dan pergilah mobil itu meninggalkan kediaman Hinata.

"Hey! Kita mau kemana?" seru Hinata, menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela, mengamati gedung apartemennya yang seakan bergerak menjauh.

"Acara pertunangan kita hari ini..." jelas Gaara.

"Hah? Tunang..."

BRUK!

Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga ia terbaring di tempat duduk mobil. Gaara lalu menaikkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya nyaris menindih tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata terbelalak.

"Kemana kau kemarin?" bisik Gaara, lebih seperti menggeram.

"G- Ga- Gaara... beraat!~" Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Gaara menyingkir, tapi tak berpengaruh.

"Kemana. Kau. Kemarin?" Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya lebih tegas.

Hinata kaget. Ekspresinya langsung mengerut, seperti menahan air mata. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Pu-... Pulang..."

"Jangan bohong!" seru Gaara, memotong penjelasan Hinata. "Kakashi –san saja sampai menelepon ku untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu!"

'_Ooh, good job, Kakashi! Kau membuatku kehilangan alasan__ ku~...'_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya merona karena jarak wajah Gaara yang hanya beberapa senti di depan hidungnya. Sepertinya Gaara sedang kesal. Terlihat dari suaranya yang berat dan dingin, terlebih lagi tatapan mata Gaara yang menusuk. Bagaikan menelanjangi dan menguliti Hinata hidup hidup.

"Hen-... Hentikan!" Seru Hinata, akhirnya tak tahan juga dengan posisi mereka yang 'bahaya'.

Gaara terkejut akan reaksi Hinata, tapi belum mau menyingkir dari atas tubuh gadis itu.

"Yang marah itu harusnya aku!" protes Hinata, masih tidak mau menatap mata Gaara, ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya. "K- kalian seenaknya menentukan masa depanku! Ini hidupku! Biarkan aku yang mengaturnya!" Seru Hinata sambil memejamkan mata.

Gaara membelalak. Merasa seruan Hinata cukup masuk akal, ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata, dan duduk tegak disampingnya. Matanya menerawang ke jalanan kota di luar jendela.

"Apakah kau membenciku?" tanya Gaara tiba tiba. Hinata terkesiap.

"Ke- kenapa bertanya seperti itu...?" Hinata bangkit, dan duduk tegak di samping Gaara.

"Jawab saja, kau benci aku atau tidak?" tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini menghadap wajah Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku...?" pancing Gaara.

"Bu- Bukan begitu!" malu luar biasa, Hinata melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengisyaratkan bahwa perkataan Gaara tidak benar.

"Benci atau suka? Yang mana?" Tanya Gaara lagi memastikan.

"Gaara, kau aneh..." komentar Hinata terhenti saat sadar mata Gaara lagi lagi menatapnya tajam, "Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu...? Kita bahkan belum saling kenal..." tambahnya.

"Kencan kemarin tidak cukup?"

"Kau orang yang rumit... butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengenalmu..."

"Kau akan bisa lebih mengenalku saat kita bertunangan nanti..."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Hn...?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Kau menyukai orang lain?"

Hinata terdiam. Pertanyaan Gaara seperti panah yang tertancap tepat ke lubuk hatinya.

'_orang lain? Ada orang lain? Sepertinya... ada..._'

Dan tiba tiba saja, dalam pikirannya terputar kembali insiden pagi tadi. Tepatnya kejadian memalukan antara dia dan Sasuke.

'_Shit... Pikiranku benar benar kacau sekarang! Kenapa yang muncul malah wajah orang menjengkelkan itu sih...?_' Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi benar, ada orang lain..." tebak Gaara, lebih seperti _statement_.

Hinata, tanpa tahu apa sebabnya, kehilangan kata kata untuk menentang pernyataan Gaara barusan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, dan rasanya sangat tak tenang jika ia tak menanyakannya saat itu juga.

"Dari pada itu, b-bukannya acara pertunangan kita masih lama...?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Gaara mendengus, melirik Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sudahlah... kurasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi..."

"E- eh?" Hinata semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Gaara mengatakan sesuatu kepada supir mobilnya, dan mobil berbelok arah, hingga akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah toko berpintu kaca. Salon.

"Rasanya kau butuh kostum yang lebih menarik..." ujar Gaara, menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari mobil.

~xXx~

"Aduh..." Sasuke merasakan perih pada ujung jari telunjuknya.

Suigetsu yang samar samar mendengar keluh Sasuke, berpaling dari kue tart yang sedang ia hias di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tidak... Jariku teriris..." ujar Sasuke, ia meletakkan pisau kue yang digunakannya untuk memotong beberapa short cake dihadapannya.

_Weekend_ adalah hari dimana Sasuke harus bekerja sebagai _pettisieri_ di cafe milik Suigetsu. Part time yang gajinya lumayan, pikirnya. Walau bisa membuat makanan berkadar manis tinggi, ia sendiri sebenarnya benci makanan manis. Entah kenapa ia mau menjadi pembuat cake, selain bayaran yang diinginkannya, rasanya ia tak punya tujuan lain.

"Hah? Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh... seperti bukan kau saja!" komentar Suigetsu, sambil berlalu di belakngnya untuk mengambil cream puff lebih banyak.

Sasuke melihat cairan kental yang perlahan muncul dari ujung jarinya. Langsung dimasukkannya jari tersebut kemulutnya, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang memikirkanmu... Hahaha!" tambah Suigetsu lagi, kali ini benar benar menghilang di balik deretan oven panas.

Tanpa tahu komentarnya yang terakhir berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti menghisap jarinya.

~xXx~

"Jadi... kau menculikku dari apartement ku, mempercepat hari pertunangan kita, menyeretku ke salon dan mendandaniku... Hanya untuk mengajakku makan malam?" Seru Hinata tak sabar. Ia nyaris berdiri dari kursi nya, tapi rasa sakit dari hak tinggi di kakinya berhasil mencegahnya membalikkan meja makan dihadapannya saat itu juga.

"Coret bagian 'hanya' dari pernyataan mu, tujuanku sebelumnya bukan hanya ini..." Jelas Gaara, memotong perlahan Sirloin Steak di hadapannya.

"Oke... jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tujuan mu yang sesungguhnya? Karena, jujur, pakaian pilihanmu ini sama sekali tidak nyaman!" Hinata mengomentari gaun malam pilihan Gaara.

Sebalut gaun berwarna biru semu, dengan potongan dada rendah tanpa tali pengait yang berhasil memamerkan seluruh bagian punggungnya terlilit anggun di tubuh Hinata. Bagian bawah gaun yang menutupi kakinya, bahkan nyaris terseret seret, membuatnya susah berjalan. Apalagi ditambah hak tinggi yang berkutat di kedua kakinya, Hinata semakin merasa seperti orang cacat. Susah berjalan.

"Kau tidak suka?" Gaara mengamati tubuh Hinata dari atas kepala, hingga pandangannya berhenti dibagian dada Hinata. Sadar akan arah pandangan mata Gaara, dengan cepat Hinata menutup area dadanya yang memang terlalu terbuka dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mesum!" bisiknya.

"Hei, aku pria normal... wajar kan...?" ujar Gaara, tersenyum tipis.

"Ugh, yang penting sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan kembali tujuanmu, tuan Sabaku...?" tanya Hinata, mencoba tidak perduli dengan mata Gaara yang menusuk.

Gaara meraih gelas berkaki tinggi berisi cairan kecoklatan. Cola. (_Wine _diluar hitungan!) Ia meminumnya perlahan, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Langsung saja... kau lihat orang berkacamata hitam yang duduk dibelakangku?" Gaara mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dagu, menutup mulutnya dari pandangan Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang melewati bahu Gaara. Benar, ada orang berkacamata hitam di sana, sedang duduk diam dengan segelas air putih dihadapannya.

"Chiya-san!" seru Gaara tiba tiba.

"Ya, tuan muda... E-Eh? Gawat..."

Pria berkacamata di belakangnya tersentak. Seperti terkejut namanya tiba tiba diserukan dengan lantang. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tanpa sadar ia menjawab seruan Gaara secara reflek. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran. Raut wajahnya seakan berkata 'ketahuan ya?'.

"Itu baru satu, sayangnya ayahku masih punya seribu lagi yang seperti dia..." jelas Gaara, saat menyadari alis Hinata yang terangkat sebelah.

"Mata mata ayahmu?"

"Yep!"

"Ayahmu mengerikan..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Sama seperti ayahku..." Hinata mengakui.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin mempercepat pertunangan kita agar bisa membuat dua orang tua keras kepala itu bungkam..." Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah kotak kecil. "Tak perlu resmi, hanya simbolis saja, tapi mau kah kau memakainya untukku...?" Gaara membuka kotak kecil tersebut, dan memperlihatkan isinya. Sebuah cincin.

"Kau gila? Pertunangan itu sesuatu yang sakral! Jangan melakukannya jika tanpa cinta!" protes Hinata, tidak percaya bahwa Gaara menganggap sesuatu sepenting ini sebagai urusan politik belaka.

"Cinta...?"

"Ya, cinta!"

Gaara hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tampak berpikir walaupun tanpa alis.

"Sudahlah... Aku hanya perlu kau mengenakannya saja, tidak perlu hal yang tidak penting seperti itu... Kemarikan tanganmu!" Gaara meminta, tidak, merampas jemari Hinata langsung dari atas meja, dan tanpa basa basi, memasangkan cincin mungil bertahtakan berlian itu di jari manis tangan kanan Hinata.

"Ini saja, selesai. Tidak susah, kan..." ujar Gaara, santai. Perlahan menarik tangan Hinata, menunduk, dan mencium tangan Hinata. "...sayang?" tambahnya, membuat Hinata merona parah.

Sontak, Hinata langsung menarik kembali tangannya, memeluknya didepan dada dan merona tak terkontrol. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Hinata yang selalu sangat menarik. Ia kemudian asyik lagi dengan makan malamnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, tiba tiba kehilangan nafsu makannya, hanya memperhatikan cincin kecil itu di jemarinya. Manis.

Sekilas, ia melihat jam besar yang ada di restoran tersebut. Nyaris tengah malam. '_Astaga, sudah selama itu aku pergi?_'

"Ma- maaf, Gaara! Tapi, aku harus segera pulang!" Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau punya jam malam?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku ada urusan... ayolah, antar aku pulang sekarang juga! Aku sudah mengenakan cincinmu kan?" Hinata memamerkan jarinya di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum puas, melihat jari Hinata yang sudah diklaim oleh barang miliknya.

"Oke, oke... tapi setidaknya, habiskan makanmu dulu..." Ujar Gaara, kembali asyik dengan makan malamnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, mau tak mau, harus kembali duduk, dan kembali menyantap makanannya yang baru seperempat habis itu.

~xXx~

BRAKK!

Pintu apartemen Hinata lagi lagi terbanting terbuka. Dengan bertelanjang kaki, dan hak tingginya di jinjing di tangan, Hinata melangkah masuk. Mencari satu sosok yang sangat spesial baginya hari ini.

"KAKASHI!"

"Hinata? Baru pulang?" ujar seseorang dari arah mini bar, sepertinya Kakashi sedang mengeluarkan cake dari kotaknya dan memindahkannya ke sebuah piring besar.

Hinata langsung melempar sepatu hak tingginya dan berlari ke arah pria itu.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!" Seru Hinata kemudian. Ia langsung memeluk leher Kakashi.

Kakashi terkejut, lalu beberapa menit setelahnya, ia tertawa. Ia meletakkan piring berisi cake itu di meja mini bar agar tidak tumpah.

"Hahaha... ternyata kau ingat!" Kakashi membalas pelukan Hinata. Saking senangnya, mereka berpelukan sampai berputar putar. Hinata yang tinggi tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Kakashi, sampai harus melayang karena putaran pelukan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, bodoh~!" masih di gendongan Kakashi, Hinata mengacak acak rambut perak Kakashi sampai rambutnya yang berdiri semua itu, turun beberapa. Ia tertawa.

Lelah berputar putar, mereka menjatuhkan diri bersamaan diatas sofa di depan TV, dengan posisi Hinata diatas.

"Uh, kau tambah berat...!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang semakin lemah karena umurmu bertambah! Kau sudah tua sekarang!" ejek Hinata.

"Hey, aku baru 28! Enak saja kau bilang tua!" Kakashi memejamkan mata, kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu banyak berputar. Ia membetulkan kacamata sebelahnya, berharap bisa membuat sakit kepalanya hilang. Dasar bodoh.

Hinata mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuh Kakashi, tangannya yang mendorong dada Kakashi untuk menopang dirinya malah menarik perhatian Kakashi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kakashi, menarik tangan Hinata dan mengacungkan jari manisnya. Cincin.

"Ah, ini... Gaara yang berikan..." jawab Hinata.

"Hah? Putra tuan Sabaku itu? Dia memberikan mu cincin semewah ini? Kau apakan dia?" Kakashi mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisi Hinata diatasnya.

"Hey, bukan aku yang minta tahu! Lagipula, cincin in lumayan buat melambangkan pertunangan kami..."

Kakashi terdiam, sedikit kecemburuan melintas di matanya.

"Tunangan?" tanyanya lemah.

"Aah, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan... Gaara berpendapat, bahwa aku dan dia harus punya simbol ikatan yang kuat agar bisa bebas dari pengawasan ayah..." jelas Hinata, membuat Kakashi bernafas lega.

Tunggu, untuk apa ia menahan nafas?

"Dari pada itu, orang menyedihkan mana yang membeli sendiri kue tart nya di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?" ejek Hinata, Ia bangkit dari dada Kakashi, dan memilih duduk di boneka lumba lumbanya.

"Kalau kau tahu ini hari ulang tahun ku, kenapa tidak menyiapkan ku pesta atau semacamnya?" Kakashi menyindir, ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang. "Kau malah pergi seharian dan baru pulang jam segini..." Ia mulai mengiris kue tart cokelat kecil di hadapannya. Hinata bergidik, mengikuti Kakashi berjalan kearah dapur.

"Salahkan Putra Sabaku itu dong! Gaara yang menahanku..."

"Dan, lihat, penampilanmu bahkan berubah dari tadi pagi... Baju apa ini?" Kakashi menarik mantel Hinata secara paksa.

"Eh... Jangan!" jerit Hinata.

Terlambat. Mantel Hinata terlepas dan memperlihatkan bajunya yang super terbuka itu. Memperlihatkan secara detil seluk beluk lekuk tubuhnya.

Dan Kakashi harus berusaha keras tidak mimisan.

"Uugh, kembalikan!" Hinata mencoba meraih jaketnya dari tangan Kakashi, dan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh pria itu ke meja bar. Tubuh mereka merapat.

"Wow!" respon klasik dari Kakashi.

"Yeah, 'Wow', sekarang kembalikan mantel ku!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan hadiahku!" Kakashi mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, dan...

JPRET!

"Wow!" lagi lagi Kakashi berseru takjub.

"Kyaaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berhasil merebut mantelnya dan langsung memakainya untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Hahaha, bisa jadi wallpaper yang bagus nih! Sekali lagi...!"

JPRET!

"KAKASHI! HENTIKAN!"

JPRET!

Dan malam itu pun berlalu dengan damai. Kakashi mendapat kado berupa serentetan gambar seksi Hinata yang memenuhi memori ponselnya, sedangkan Hinata mesti bersembunyi dari kejaran Kakashi. Ia berjanji, esok pagi ia akan menghabiskan seluruh cake mereka untuk balas dendam.

JPRET!

"CUKUP!"

"Hahahaha!"

~TBC~

* * *

**Jeng jeng! Akhirnya, terkuak juga rahasia umur si Kaka-kun disini, yaay! **

**Iyee, aq tau itu bukan umur dia yg sbenarnya... tapi, sekali lagi, 'yasudalaah', khukhukhu...**

**Gomen kalo scene SasuHina nya benar benar amad sangat irit! saya usahain chap depan mereka makin intim deh (?)... Haha...**

**Pokoke, minta kripik pedas dan saran kalo ada... oke!**

**Ripyuuuuw~!**

**~Bluelicious~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Think, I Love You**

Hinata berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin berlari. Tapi peringatan yang ditempel tiap tiga meter di dinding koridor mencegahnya melakukan kebisingan. Dia menghela nafas, andai ia punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melanggarnya…

"Hinata!" Hinata bergidik, itu adalah alasan kenapa ia ingin sekali berlari.

Sasuke.

Dengan ekspresi emosi berlebihan.

Bukanlah kombinasi yang indah.

Mencoba tidak menghiraukan, Hinata berjalan lebih cepat. Tapi langkah kaki kecilnya tidak sebanding dengan langkah yang dapat dicapai Sasuke dengan kaki panjangnya. Dan dengan waktu singkat, Sasuke sudah berjalan berdampingan di samping Hinata.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Ucap Sasuke, kesal karena sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan Hinata. Masih dengan sikap yang sama, Hinata memilih bungkam.

Tiba tiba, bell istirahat berdering. Dengan kompak seluruh pintu kelas di sepanjang koridor terbuka, menumpahkan berbagai macam siswa dan siswi yang siap melepaskan kepenatan dalam pelajaran. Koridor jadi semakin padat, dan kebisingan tidak dapat lagi dihindari. Tapi yang terpenting dari bunyi bell ini adalah…

Peraturan tentang larangan berlari di koridor mulai bertoleransi.

Merasa ada kesempatan, tanpa basa basi, Hinata langsung berlari, menuju tangga turun terdekat yang mampu dicapainya. Berusaha keras meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terjebak di kerumunan.

"HINATA!" dengan susah payah, Sasuke mencapai tangga turun, mengikuti arah Hinata pergi. "Cih, bodoh!" umpatnya pelan. Ia menjatuhkan tumpukan buku dari tangannya, lalu menggulung lengan bajunya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sasuke ikut berlari kearah hilangnya rambut panjang indigo yang terikat kuncir kuda itu.

~xXx~

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah berlari di koridor lantai satu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa apakah Sasuke berhasil mencapainya. Merasa sudah aman, dan juga karena sudah kehabisan nafas, Hinata menghentikan laju larinya tepat di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Ia memegang dadanya, merasakan denyut jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Hinata lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, memandang langit langit.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan gurunya itu sekarang.

Tidak saat persaannya selalu jadi kacau tiap kali memandang mata onyx Sasuke.

Ia sadar, perasan ini muncul pertama kali saat kejadian ia dan Sasuke di atap sekolah, dan semakin parah saat 'tak sengaja' ia menghabiskan malam di rumahnya. Dan kali ini, tiap mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Sasuke, jantungnya langsung berdebar tidak karuan. Sakit sekali. Oh, betapa dia membenci sensasi ini.

"Kena kau!" seseorang menarik lengan Hinata, dan membanting punggungnya ke dinding. Tangan Hinata ditahan di belakang pinggangnya, membuat Hinata tak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Hinata menarik nafas kaget saat sadar siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Berhenti menghindar dan jawab!" seru Sasuke, murka.

'_sial, perasaan itu lagi…'_ jerit Hinata dalam hati, mulai merasakan jantungnya yang seolah meloncat loncat ingin keluar dari tulang dadanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lepas tanpa penjelasan, hah? Apa ini?" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menunjukkan jari manis tempat cincin pemberian Gaara melingkar. "Semua siswi dikelas membicarakannya, kau tahu!" volume suara Sasuke tak sedatar biasanya.

Hinata menatap lekat lekat jemari Sasuke yang bertautan indah dengan jari jarinya.

Dan degupan jantungnya makin menggila.

"Le- lepas-…" suara Hinata akhirnya hanya keluar sebagai bisikkan tertahan.

"Apa?" Merasa belum mendengar dengan jelas, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

Merah. Satu warna yang menghiasi wajah Hinata.

Tanpa disadari, matanya juga mulai berkaca kaca.

Sasuke membelalak.

"LEPASKAAN!" tidak tahan, Hinata tiba tiba menjerit, berusaha mengibaskan tangan Sasuke menjauh.

"Tidak. Mau." Dua kata tegas, dan lugas, keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata bungkam.

Ia langsung jatuh terduduk.

Dan mulai menangis.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Apa lagi, kali ini…?" tanyanya, sedikit menggerutu.

"…ci... ka…"

"Apa?"

"Aku benci kau!"

~xXx~

"Cih, selalu berakhir seperti ini…" gumam Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Tanya Suigetsu, sambil mengaduk adonan rotinya.

"Dia. Menangis." tidak bisa konsentrasi, Sasuke melempar pisau rotinya ke westavel. Membuka sarung tangannya, lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Dihadapannya, tergeletak _cake_ yang masih setengah terpotong.

"Muridmu itu lagi?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, artinya tebakan Suigetsu benar. "Hahaha! Si jenius Uchiha ternyata lumer juga dihadapan gadis yang ia cinta…" ejek Suigetsu. "Kalau kukatakan sih, kau itu seperti cokelat swiss yang terlalu lama diletakkan di atas oven… Lembek!"

"Diam, kau. Aku tak mau dengar itu dari orang yang belum pernah pacaran…" balas Sasuke.

"Heh, yang ini dan yang itu berbeda, tahu!" Suigetsu terpancing, sekejab kemudian ia berdehem, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Setahuku, alasan seorang gadis mengatakan ia 'benci' seorang laki laki, langsung dihadapan orangnya, hanya berarti satu hal…"

"Heey, mana _cream-puff_ nya?" seru seseorang di seberang meja saji.

"Segera datang!" Jawab Suigetsu spontan, "Heh, ayo kerja, si boss sudah marah marah itu!" ujar Suigetsu, menyenggol sedikit tubuh Sasuke yang berjongkok dengan kakinya, langsung pergi menuju meja saji, mengikuti boss nya dengan membawa sebaskom besar _cream-puff_.

Sasuke langsung berdiri, dan berbalik menghadap Suigetsu.

"Oi, satu hal itu apa?" seru Sasuke, sebelum Suigetsu sempat menjauh.

Suigetsu berhenti sebentar, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum jahil.

"Dia 'jatuh'… Tanpa disadarinya…"

~xXx~

Hinata menggenggam erat secangkir teh herbal hangat nya. Dengan posisi memeluk lutut diatas sofa, mengenakan baju piyama yang kebesaran. Di hadapannya, TV plasma besar yang memutar film horror dewasa sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya. Ia hanya memandang ke layar dengan pikiran kosong.

SREK-SREK-SREK.

Sebuah tangan besar mengacak acak rambutnya, membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Kebiasaan!" komentar Kakashi.

"Apa, sih?" seru Hinata, kesal.

"Nonton ya nonton, melamun ya melamun. Jangan dua duanya sekaligus. Mubazir!" Ujar Kakashi makin ngaco.

Menggerutu, sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan, ia melempar pandangan membunuh kearah Kakashi. Pandangan itu berubah jadi kaget setelah sadar apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Tubuh pria dewasa dengan otot maskulin dan _six-pack,_ lengan panjang kekar tapi tak berlebihan, dan sedikit basah. Kakashi bertelanjang dada, dengan celana jeans dan handuk kecil yang menutupi rambutnya dan juga menutupi bekas luka di mata kirinya. Satu tangannya sibuk mencari remote, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi sedang menggenggam sekaleng bir dingin.

Hinata bungkam.

Rasa penasarannya muncul.

"Hm… Kenapa?" sadar akan pandangan Hinata yang sedikit berlebihan, Kakashi urung meneguk bir dinginnya.

"Aku…- baru sadar…" ujar Hinata, perlahan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, dan merangkak kearah Kakashi.

"Apa? Kalau ternyata aku tampan? Hahaha…" Canda Kakashi, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan ke film di layar kaca.

"Kau kan…"

"Aku kenap… WHOAA!" seru Kakashi tiba tiba.

PLEK!

"… Laki- laki!" lanjut Hinata pelan.

Kakashi memandang telapak tangan Hinata yang menempel di otot perutnya dengan pipi merona.

Panas. Tempat dimana kontak kulit terjadi antara dia dan Hinata, terasa panas.

"He- hey… Kau ini…" Kakashi sampai kehabisan kata kata.

Alis Hinata bertautan. Ia tidak merasakan apa pun.

Dipindahkannya lagi sentuhannya, kali ini ke dada Kakashi.

"Aah, k- keterla-… Ah!" kaget dengan sensasi yang muncul akibat sentuhan tangan gadis remaja, Kakashi langsung mendorong Hinata menjauh. Membuatnya terjerambab.

Ia tidak butuh rangsangan biologis dari seorang remaja. Belum.

BRUGH!

"Aaw! Aduh…" Hinata meraba pinggulnya. "Ck… Kakashi bodoh! Sakit, tahu!" serunya, marah.

"Sa- salahmu sendiri, meraba raba tubuh orang seenaknya…" Berusaha membela dirinya dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya,

"Siapa suruh bertelanjang dada di hadapan ku! Aku ini remaja yang sedang berkembang, wajar kan kalau penasaran!" balas Hinata, membela diri.

Kakashi berdehem, lalu kembali pada ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ugh… Bantu!" Hinata mengulurkan satu tangannya, disambut Kakashi dengan tarikan kuat, hingga tubuh Hinata kini berada kembali di atas sofa, duduk bersila di samping Kakashi.

"Cukup dengan masalah 'remaja berkembang' ini, aku tahu kau ini dasarnya memang mesum… HMPH!" kata kata Kakashi terpotong dengan pukulan boneka lumba lumba telak di wajah.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya penasaran!" seru Hinata, membela diri.

"Cih, oke-oke… Sebut itu 'penasaran'. Tentang apa?"

Hinata diam, alisnya bertautan, mata lavendernya meredup, tampak berpikir.

"Aku… Juga kurang tahu…" Ujarnya.

Kakashi menggeleng kepala lalu kembali meneguk bir dinginnya.

"Tapi… Apa kau pernah merasakan sensasi aneh saat bersentuhan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Hinata langsung.

Dan satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kakashi menyemburkan bir dinginya.

Wah, kena karpet!

Dengan wajah merah padam, dia mengusap bibirnya.

"HAHH?"

"I- iyaa… Mak- maksudku… Saat kulitmu, melekat dengan ku- kulit seseorang… seperti… jantungmu terkena aliran listrik jutaan volt, dan rasanya seperti nyaris mati… Lalu kau berhenti berpikir… Lalu kau mulai merasa tidak nyaman… Lalu merasa panas di wajah… La- lalu…" Hinata mulai menjelaskan dengan tergesa gesa. Bingung akan pilihan katanya sendiri. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini?

"Hinata…" Kakashi mencoba menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ka- kau tahu… kan? Perasaan seperti itu… yang… sangat SANGAT menjengkelkan! Tiap kali aku merasakannya, aku seperti… entahlah… aku mulai… menangis… lalu-…"

"Hinata!"

"La-… Lalu, seperti… A- apa?"

Kakashi memandang sayu, kembali menenggak bir nya.

"Tenang, rileks dulu, tarik nafas panjang… keluarkan. Pelan pelan saja, aku mendengarkan kok! Oke…?" jelas Kakashi, santai.

"O- oke…" Hinata melakukan perintah Kakashi, _'tarik nafas… keluarkan…'_, yang ternyata tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun. Dada nya masih berdebar-debar. Tapi setidaknya, bibirnya berhenti bergetar, dan merasa bisa menceritakan segalanya dengan lancar.

"Sudah tenang? Naah… Ceritakan!" Kakashi mengecilkan volume TV dan duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Jadi… Ada seseorang, pria, cukup dewasa, tapi lebih muda darimu…" Hinata memulai curhat nya, tanpa sadar kata 'lebih-muda' yang ditujukannya pada Kakashi membuat laki-laki itu sedikit tersindir, "… dan… aku membencinya. Selesai."

"Hah? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tunggu dulu! Kau dan aku tahu betul, kalau ceritanya bukan cuma segitu saja… Jangan bercanda!" Protes Kakashi.

"Tapi, memang itu intinya! Aku membencinya dari lubuk hati yang paling dangkal sampai yang paling dalam. Dia alasan terbesar yang menyebabkan hidupku tak tenang akhir akhir ini, dan dia juga… Argh! Pokoknya kacau!"

Kakashi menenggak lagi bir nya, sambil berpikir.

"Berlebihan." respon Kakashi.

"Hah?"

"Kau mulai menggambarkannya secara berlebihan. Satu." Kakashi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Reaksi gagap dan perkataan mu yang jadi kacau. Dua." Sekarang dua jarinya diacungkan, "Dan juga, tidak biasanya kau menceritakan masalah pribadimu ke laki laki seperti aku. Kau tak akan melakukannya kalau masalah itu bisa dipecahkan oleh sesama perempuan, yang otomatis bisa kau tuntaskan sendiri. Tiga." Kakashi mengacungkan tiga jari nya.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya.

"Ma- maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Artinya… Kalau kau pintar, kau pasti akan mengerti."

Hinata makin bingung, penjelasan Kakashi sama sekali tida berguna.

"Oke, dan anggap aku tidak cukup pintar! Mengerti akan apa?"

Kakashi diam, sengaja mengulur waktu. Ia menatap mata Hinata, Hinata yang penasaran menatap balik, Kakashi memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, Sampai akhirnya Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kirinya.

"Kau…"

SREK- SREK- SREK!

Kakashi malah mengacak acak rambut Hinata. Lagi.

"…Kau seharusnya tidur! Sudah malam! Sana!"

Kakashi malah kembali menenggak bir kalengannya, membiarkan Hinata jengkel setengah mati.

"Uh! Kalau memang nggak niat bantu, jangan bikin orang penasaran dong! Kakashi Bodoh!" dan dengan satu lemparan kuat dari remote yang dipegangnya sukses membentur pundak Kakashi, Hinata langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

Dari belakang, Kakashi hanya nyengir kuda, mentertawakan reaksi imut gadis itu.

"Khehehe, kau yang bodoh! Dasar lamban!" Kakashi menenggak lagi bir dinginnya. "Itu tadi tiga point ciri –ciri seseorang jatuh cinta…"

~xXx~

Bimbingan belajar.

Sungguh waktu yang sangat tepat untuk merasa canggung.

"Salah. Nomor 7 bukan seperti itu." Komentar Sasuke sengaja memancing obrolan sambil melihat kertas tugas yang diberikannya sedang dikerjakan oleh Hinata.

Ia sudah bosan hanya bisa memandang rambut kunciran kuda Hinata karena gadis itu selalu menunduk. Apa lagi poni datarnya itu sukses menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, dimana Hinata bisa merespon teguran Sasuke dengan lenguhan atau ekspresi menusuk, kali ini Hinata diam saja.

Dan diam Hinata ini sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Entah karena apa.

SREGH!

Kesal, dengan satu sapuan lengan kirinya, Sasuke menjatuhkan semua peralatan tulis yang ada dimeja belajar. Termasuk kertas soal yang tengah dikerjakan Hinata.

"Aku sudah muak! Sudah berapa kali kau mengacuhkan aku seperti ini? Kau pikir rasanya nyaman? Hah!" Seru Sasuke geram.

"Kalau tak mau ku acuhkan, berhenti bicara denganku!" balas Hinata. Ternyata ia juga sudah tidak tahan berlama lama diam ditempaat.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku guru mu! Bagaimana caranya bisa mengajar kalau tidak berbicara denganmu, bodoh!"

"Cukup perintahkan saja! Jangan ajak aku mengobrol! Kau tahu betul kalau aku membencimu, kan…!"

"Itu lagi! Mau mu apa? Bagian dariku yang mana yang tak kau sukai?"

"Semuanya!"

"Hah?"

"Kau orang yang menyebalkan! Semuanya menyebalkan!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata dan Sasuke lelah berteriak-teriak, mereka mencoba mengatur nafas mereka.

'_harusnya nggak seperti ini, kan?'_ pikir mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke berdecih. Ia melonggarkan dasinya lalu mulai membuka kancing kemeja putihnya. Hinata yang kaget lantas membuang muka. Pipinya memerah.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!" protes Hinata.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku merasa aku ini sempurna. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan, hanya wanita tak normal yang mampu menolak pesona ku…" ujar Sasuke, sengaja membuka kancing kemejanya dengan sangaaaat pelan.

" Dari mana datangnya kepercayaan diri berlebihanmu itu?" memberanikan diri melihat tubuh Sasuke, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak tergagap.

"Hn? Kenapa? Wajar kan kalau aku percaya diri? Maksudku, dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti ini…?" seringai iblis Sasuke menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia sengaja menaikkan kerah kemejanya, memamerkan leher maskulin dan segelintir dada bidangnya.

Hinata mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Masih tidak tahu dimana letak pesona ku?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata, mulai mengurung tubuh gadis itu diantara meja belajar dan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Me- menjauh sekarang juga, sensei! A-atau aku a- akan…" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dengan ancaman.

"Akan apa? Menjerit?" tangan sasuke meraih ikat rambut Hinata yang menguncir rambut gadis itu, membuat ekor kudanya terlepas dan terurai indah. "Kau pikir siapa yang akan mendengar? Hanya kau dan aku yang sekarang ada disini…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Pelan, tapi cukup seduktif.

Dan dimulailah sensasi aneh yang sangat dibenci Hinata.

DEG.

Jantung berdebar nyaris meledak. Check.

Pipi merona semerah tomat. Check.

Menggigit bibir bawah saking gugupnya. Check.

Mata mulai berair. Check.

Klasik.

"Ku- kumohon… Hentikan…" Hinata meremas kemejanya di bagian dada. Debaran jantungnya mulai terasa menyakitkan.

DEG- DEG!

"Hn? Aku bahkan belum menyentuh kulitmu…" Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidungnya menyapu pelan pipi merah Hinata.

DEG. DEG. DEG!

"Aku bisa mati…" bisik Hinata.

Kini air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

Melihat itu Sasuke tertegun, ada rasa menusuk di lubuk hatinya. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia membuat Hinata seperti ini.

Lagi lagi menangis.

Menyebalkan.

"Cih… Lupakan…" Tak tahan lagi, dengan ekspresi terluka, Sasuke melepaskan Hinata begitu saja.

Sudah cukup. Jika seperti ini caranya, dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Hinata memang diluar jangkauannya. Sangat dekat untuk dilihat, namun terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Rasanya sakit. Sakit. Lebih baik ia melupakannya. Melepaskan semuanya. Sasuke sudah menyerah, – bukan- ,'mencoba' untuk menyerah.

Baru selangkah ia menjauhi Hinata, Sasuke merasakan gulungan lengan kemejanya ditarik seseorang.

"Hiks… tu-… tunggu…" Hinata masih terisak, mencoba berbicara sambil menunduk.

Sasuke mencoba menutupi ekspresinya dengan wajah stoic pucat datarnya. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'mengganggu'.

"Ada apa? Kenapa malah menangis?" Tanya Sasuke, kesal. "Kau membenciku kan? Kau nggak suka kalau aku menyentuhmu, kan? Makanya, mulai saat ini, aku akan berusaha menjauhkan diri darimu…"

"Huu.. Hiks- hiks… A- Aku…" Masih mencoba mencari kata katanya di sela isak tangis, Hinata enggan melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Apa lagi…?" Sasuke menyerah, membalikan tubuhnya lagi hingga menghadap wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Aku… benci sensei…"

JGER!

Cukup. Komentar Hinata yang satu itu sungguh sungguh tidak penting. Setelah semua yang dikatakannya, ia masih mengungkit-ungkit alasan yang sama itu lagi? Sudah jelas kok kalau Hinata membenci Sasuke. Sasuke sudah paham betul akan itu. Tak perlu diperjelas lagi, oke?

"Kau ini…!" Geram, Sasuke berniat menarik paksa lengannya.

"Habis…" sebelum Sasuke sempat melakukannya, Hinata sudah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. "Ka- kalau sedang bersamamu, hatiku jadi berdebar… dan nggak bisa tenang…" Hinata mencoba untuk tidak tergagap

Sasuke membelalak. Raut wajahnya berubah.

"Aku tak suka perasaan seperti ini… Aku jadi tak mengerti apa pun lagi…" mencoba melanjutkan tanpa tergagap, Hinata makin meremas kemeja Sasuke. "Gugup… Cemas… Rasanya seperti melayang layang… Membuatku ingin menangis… Hiks…"

Tatapan mata Sasuke mulai melembut. Jadi… ini alasan sebenarnya?

"Padahal… Selama ini aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini…" Hinata mulai mengucek matanya, seperti anak kecil. "Aku tak suka… Aku benci Sasuke –sensei… Hiks…" masih menangis, Hinata tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang melembut, "Sangat benci…"

"Cukup." Sasuke merengkuh wajah Hinata, memaksa cewek itu menatap wajahnya. "Aku mengerti…"

Hinata memandang Sasuke, pandangannya sedikit buram karena air mata, tapi ia tak perduli. Debaran di jantungnya makin menjadi saat wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekat, dan semakin mendekat.

Hingga mereka nyaris menghirup oksigen yang sama, saking dekatnya jarak hidung mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sangat membencimu…"

Dan dengan satu gerakan pelan, Sasuke mengunci bibir mungil Hinata dalam satu ciuman hangat, dalam, dan intens.

Tanpa menyadari Hinata yang nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

~xXx~

* * *

**Owari? The End?**

**Belom koook…**

**Yaaah, apa kabar semua, lama tak bersua. *dilempar parang* Hahaha, #tertawa garing ala Kakashi.#**

**Saya ngaku, saya memang leleeetnya setengah mampus. Alasan yang buat fic ini telat pun rada sedikit kurang jelas-… Ups, oke, mungkin emang nggak jelas sama sekali, karena kombinasi antara sibuk sekolah, ujian menumpuk, dan rasa malas yang berlebihan bersatu menjadi ke leletan yang luar biasa. Dan kalau nggak dicambuk, digimbal, diperas habis dan di banting-banting nih otak, saya ragu fic ini bakalan selesai tepat waktu.**

**Aah, yasudahlaah~…**

**Oh iya, khusus author's note kali ini, saya pengen menanyakan beberapa hal yang agak sedikit nggak penting. Yaitu:**

**1. Apakah saya nge-rate fic ini di rate yang tepat? Perlu kah diubah ke rate T? soalnya niat nambahin Lemon belom ada nih… masih lime- lime kecut gimanaaa gitu…**

**2. Untuk pertanyaan- pertanyaan di review seputar jalan cerita fic ini, maaf, saya ngga bisa ngasih bocoran. Ntar spoiler lagih. Huh. *Digampar rame rame***

**3. Review buat anonymous udah kebuka tuh. Yeeey! \(^O^)/**

**4. Sekedar info, habis Natal entar, tgl 26 Des, saya ultaaah… Yeeey! #ngga penting#. Hehe… dan untuk hari special saya itu, buat para senpai yang jago-jago gambar and kebetulan baca fic ini, minta Fan Art dooong… Pliss, pliss, plisss… #puppy eyes#. Tentang Fic ini ato tentang fic yang satu lagi, si 'Breathe' ituh… Boleh yaa, boleh yaa? #nggak tau diri#. Kalau dapet, mungkin bisa mempercepat laju otak lemot saya pada apdetan selanjutnya… hehehe… #lagi lagi, nggak tau diri#**

**5. Terakhir, sekali lagi, maaf atas update yang super duper leleeeet ini. Tapi saya bener-bener nggak bisa ngasih jaminan jadwal apdet yang tetap, karena rutinitas dan jadwal manggung yang ketat #Alaaah, alasan klise, bilang aja males!#. Sekali lagi, gomen nassai… Sumimasseen… Gomawoo… I'm so very sorry…s**

**Semoga curhatan saya yang GaJe ini tidak mengurangi niat anda untuk nge-rivew.**

**Hatur tengkyuh, yah, udah baca.**

**Love you All…**

**~Bluelicious~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Think, I Love You?**

**NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Gaara bersandar di kusen jendela kelas sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ekspresinya yang datar membuat orang yang melihat sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa _earphone_ putih kecil yang terpasang di kedua telinganya justru memainkan musik _heavy metal_ aliran paling _hardcore_. Postur dan posenya yang tenang, seperti biasa, memberikan kesan _cool and calm_ yang dingin dan tak terjamah. Sekali lagi, bertolak belakang dengan selera musiknya.

Tempat duduk di sekitarnya kosong, padahal ruang kelasnya lumayan ramai oleh siswa yang sedang beristirahat. Tak satu pun dari teman sekelasnya yang datang menghampiri tempat duduknya. Beberapa siswi pengagumnya selalu memperhatikan dan memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja dari jauh, tetap saja, tak ada yang berani mendekat. Ia sendirian. Gaara menyalahkan aura penyendirinya untuk itu.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh memang inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Ketenangan. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk suasana kelas, dan obrolan kekanakan para remaja sekolah. Pernyataan yang sok dewasa, memang. Tapi dengan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, menjadi dewasa lebih cepat pun Gaara sama sekali tak keberatan.

Sempurna.

_Seharusnya_ segalanya sempurna.

Tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Ia sendiri tak yakin apa itu.

Tepat saat _track_ terakhir di _playlist_ ponselnya berhenti, yang mengharuskan jeda sesaat dalam kesunyian, telinganya menangkap suara ramai siswi kelas lain yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan voli _outdoor_ yang berada tepat di seberang jendela tempat Gaara bersandar. Bukan suara itu yang membuatnya tertarik. Tetapi sebuah nama yang diteriakkan suara itu dengan lantang.

"Hinata! _Smash!_"

Mekanisme otak Gaara bekerja seakan sudah terprogram, membuat tangannya secara otomatis bergerak untuk mengaktifkan mode kamera di ponsel yang kebetulan ada di genggamannya dan langsung mengarahkan lensanya ke sosok gadis objek obsesinya.

Terdengar guru olahraga mereka meniupkan peluit panjang.

PRIIIIIT!

"Tim B, _score!_"

Gaara tersenyum.

Itu Hinata.

Sedang bermain voli bersama teman-temannya dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Layar ponsel Gaara kini sudah terpenuhi oleh sosok gadis berambut kuncir kuda berwarna hitam kebiruan yang sedang tersenyum senang bersama teman-teman satu tim nya karena berhasil mencetak angka.

Berkali kali ia memencet tombol _shutter_, menangkap segala ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Dan tentu saja, keadaan fisik gadis itu yang sangat menggoda tidak luput juga dari perhatiannya.

Astaga, gadis ini tak akan pernah sadar betapa indah dirinya.

Kaus putih olahraga yang basah oleh keringat nyaris transparan, membuat lekukan tubuh gadis itu terlihat semakin jelas, bahkan sampai mencetak jelas motif pakaian dalamnya bila dilihat dari dekat. Apalagi celana olah raga khusus siswi yang super pendek dan ketat yang hanya mencapai setengah paha membuat pemandangan ini bagaikan _fan service_ untuk para siswa yang sedang puber dan jelas sedang frustasi secara seksual. Kaki mulus gadis itu terpampang bebas dan jenjang karena kaus kaki putih yang biasanya mencapai betis kini hanya sampai lima senti diatas mata kakinya. Dan pose kuda-kuda yang harus di gunakannya untuk menerima bola… Gaara nyaris merona ketika menyadari lekukan pinggul gadis itu yang terlihat lebih jelas karena posisinya kuda-kudanya yang sempurna.

Memalukan memang, tapi Gaara sama sekali tak memungkiri keingininnya untuk mengklaim itu semua.

Termasuk menjamah. Meraba. Menyentuh. Memeluk. Bahkan memiliki.

Sadar akan pikirannya yang mulai melantur, Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menjernihkan pikiran, dan kembali mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah Hinata. Kali ini ia memperbesar gambarnya dengan mode _maximal_ _zoom_ yang ada di fitur kameranya, dan mulai mengamati detail gadis itu.

Observasi rutin Gaara dimulai dari jemari kecil Hinata yang terlihat ketika ia menyeka keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Sekilas cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari sebuah cincin keperakkan yang tersemat di jari manis gadis itu.

Alis Gaara terangkat bangga.

Itu lambang klaim nya.

Menandakan bahwa Hinata sudah ada yang memiliki.

Memikirkan itu membuat Gaara _nyaris_ tersenyum. Ia bahkan yakin dirinya akan menyeringai saat itu juga jika saja ia tak menyadari satu hal.

Alasan sebenarnya gadis itu memakainya.

"_Tak perlu resmi, hanya simbolis saja, tapi maukah kau memakainya untukku...?"_

Segala perasaan hangat yang tadi dirasakannya menghilang seketika. Ia sendiri tak percaya bahwa kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya saat mengajukan permintaan percepatan pertunangannya dengan Hinata malam itu.

Hanya simbolis? _Yeaariiite..._

Apa sih yang sebetulnya ada di pikirannya? Kotak pasir? Naïf sekali rasanya saat beranggapan dengan cincin itu saja berarti ia sudah menandai teritori nya. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Hinata hanya menyematkannya karena Gaara memaksa, bukan dengan kemauannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi dengan alasan konyol tak masuk akal yang sangat –_sangat_- norak.

'Hanya untuk menjauhkan mata-mata ayah kita.'

Menyedihkan.

Gaara baru sadar bahwa ternyata rasanya sungguh amat sangat menyebalkan ketika menyadari rasa posesif mu tidak tersalurkan dengan tepat.

Agar perasaanya tidak terasa lebih hampa lagi, Gaara mengarahkan kameranya menjelajahi tempat yang lain dengan modus _zoom _yang sama. Kali ini ia memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada wajah Hinata, mencermati ekspresi kelelahan gadis itu.

Dan saat itulah ia mulai menyadari sebuah kejanggalan.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Tapi sema sekali berbeda.

Senyum Hinata. Senyum yang diberikannya untuk menyetujui kegembiraan teman-temannya ketika berhasil mencetak score. Senyum yang jika hanya dilihat sekilas, tidak berbeda dengan senyum lain yang selalu diberikannya. Senyum menawan yang ikut membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Senyum itu. Senyum bidadari yang hanya miliknya.

Senyum itu tampak sangat dipaksakan.

Entah dari mana ia bisa menyimpulkan demikian, tapi hal itulah yang langsung disadarinya ketika melihat mata Hinata yang tidak ikut tertawa bersama senyumnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu, sesuatu yang berat, hingga mencegahnya tersenyum dengan tulus. Tapi apa?

Tanpa sadar, Gaara mendengar dirinya sendiri bergumam,

"Jangan dipaksakan, bodoh…"

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang perlu dipaksa, tuan Sabaku."

Sebuah tangan besar dan gesit merenggut ponsel Gaara dari tangannya, membuat _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya ikut terlepas. Dengan ekspresi terkejut, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela dan mengamati pelaku perebut kameranya itu.

"Kuakui pemandangan diluar sana memang menarik, tapi pelajaranku juga akan terasa _jauh_ lebih menarik jika kau memperhatikannya dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, Gaara."

_Oh, shit!_

Sasuke -sensei.

Orang yang merebut 'barang-bukti' obsesi gilanya justru orang pertama yang tak ingin dia jadikan musuh.

_Okeeeeey._

_Tenang, Gaara. Tenaaang…_

_Keep calm and-…_

Tapi sejak kapan sih, Sasuke ada dikelasnya?

_Sepuluh menit yang lalu?_

Sudah selama itu?

_Oh, double shit!_

Ini semua karena penampakan sosok 'Hinata-berbaju-olahraga' yang memabukkan itu.

"Ponselmu kusita sampai pulang sekolah. Datanglah keruanganku untuk mengambilnya nanti." Sasuke memasukkan ponsel Gaara langsung ke saku kemejanya, "Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, mari kembali ke penjelasan aritmatikaku, oke?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Gaara.

_Apa lihat-lihat?!_ _Seperti baru pertama kali melihat siswa ditegur guru saja! _

Yang pasti tak ada yang menyangka bahwa objek teguran Sasuke -sensei kali ini justru si anak baru yang terkenal dingin, tampan dan tanpa cela. _Well_, mungkin sedikit cela mulai sekarang. Ia bahkan berani bertaruh, kalau saja imej _cool_ itu tidak melekat padanya, saat ini ia pasti sudah ditertawakan seluruh siswa itu dengan terang-terangan.

Terserahlah.

Mengabaikan tatapan seluruh kelas, Gaara hanya memandang tajam punggung gurunya itu, lalu beralih sejenak memandang keluar jendela, berniat menonton Hinata dan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain voli untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi sayang, lapangan kini sudah kosong, menyisakan si guru olahraga yang tengah menggulung net voli dari tiangnya. Hilangnya objek pengamatannya dari pandangan menandakan observasi Gaara harus diakhiri. Maka ia putuskan saatnya memperhatikan pelajaran gurunya itu dengan serius.

Saat melihat Sasuke yang kembali menjelaskan rumus-rumus rumit di papan tulis, Gaara memutuskan bahwa ia harus mendapatkan ponselnya kembali sebelum Sasuke memeriksa isinya. Normalnya siswa lain akan panik jika ketahuan menyimpan gambar porno atau tak senonoh di memori hp mereka, tapi yang Gaara takutkan adalah jika Sasuke membuka satu folder paling rahasia yang mendominasi nyaris seluruh _memori card_ ponselnya itu.

Folder yang penuh berisi foto-foto curian gadis obsesinya, Hinata Hyuuga, yang percaya tak percaya, telah dikoleksinya semenjak hari pertama ia bertemu gadis itu.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

"Jadi… Siapa pria yang beruntung itu?"

Pertanyaan Ino yang terdengar seperti bisikkan dari belakang telinganya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri seketika. Langsung dilepaskannya kaus putih olah raga yang menggantung tak berdaya di lengan kirinya sebelum membuka celana pendeknya untuk berganti pakaian. Walau terkejut, Hinata masih tetap menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sama berbisiknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengelak, Hinata, nyaris separuh siswi di kelas kita penasaran siapa pemuda yang berani menyematkan tandanya di jari manismu. Selama pelajaran tadi seseorang harus meneriakkan namamu cukup keras agar kau sadar dan kembali ke permainan. Dan kesimpulanku, satu-satunya hal yang tepat untuk kau pikirkan adalah pelaku pemberi cincinmu itu kan?"

Hinata hanya bisa merona ketika sadar dirinya kedapatan tengah melamun selama pelajaran olahraga tadi. Terang saja Ino malah menimbulkan salah paham bahwa ia sedang memikirkan cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Desas-desus controversial tentang cincinnya itu sudah terdengar dari sepekan lalu, tepatnya saat hari pertama ia memakai cincin itu ke sekolah. Tapi Hinata tak ambil pusing untuk mengkonfirmasi. Toh, tak ada yang mengerti alasan sebenarnya ia memakai cincin itu.

Setelah dicerna, pernyataan Ino tadi ada benar dan ada salahnya. _Benar_, karena dia memang sedang memikirkan seorang pria dari tadi, membuatnya nyaris tidak pernah focus selama pelajaran olahraga. _Salah_, karena pria yang mengganggu pikirannya bukanlah pria yang menyematkan cincin itu.

Tapi justru pria yang sangat keberatan dengan cincinnya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin masalah itu termasuk salah satunya." Jawab Hinata, mulai melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya yang kini hanya berlapiskan pakaian dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau…" Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan beriringan ke area bilik shower yang ada di kamar ganti putri yang ramai, hendak membersihkan diri dari keringat yang lengket sebelum meneruskan ke mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya tersenyum. Menceritakan masalahnya pada Ino? Ya, tentu saja. Ia akan langsung dipanggang hidup-hidup jika Ino sampai tahu bahwa Gaara lah pemilik cincin itu. Apalagi kalau sampai perseteruan kecilnya dengan Sasuke sensei beberapa hari yang lalu karena cincin yang sama sampai ketelinga gadis pirang itu. Bisa habis dirinya dicabik-cabik _fangirl fanatic_ yang satu ini.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Alis Sasuke mulai berkerut. Dipandangnya sebuah ponsel kecil yang ada digenggaman tangan kanannya dengan sengit. Seakan dengan tatapan saja, ponsel itu akan hangus dan konslet dengan sendirinya.

Oke.

Jadi anak baru Sabaku itu ternyata memperhatikan pemandangan yang sama yang dari tadi dinikmatinya dari ruang guru.

Saingan tengil.

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat kembali mengingat kemenangan tipisnya sejam yang lalu. Dimana dia bisa menghentikan pengintai gelap yang menikmati pemandangan favoritnya tanpa izin, memandang objek yang sama, kekaguman yang sama, dan bahkan mungkin dengan perasaan posesif yang sama.

Jika disetarakan dalam hal kualitas, bocah berambut merah itu tak kalah sempurna dengan kualitas Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama dingin, jenius, dan dewasa. Well, _mencoba_ untuk dewasa. Tapi mungkin dalam hal pengalaman, Sasuke sedikit lebih unggul. Mengingat usianya yang memang jauh lebih matang. Dan kelebihan lainnya adalah _dia guru mereka_. Yang berarti ia bisa melakukan hal yang murid seperti Gaara tak bisa lakukan.

Tetap saja. Gaara Sabaku, murid baru yang sempurna itu, adalah saingan yang lumayan berat dalam hal memperebutkan kepemilikan Hinata.

"Ah, Selamat Siang, Sensei."

Sasuke mendongak, melihat siswi berambut pirang yang menyapanya tersenyum ceria, lalu membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Selamat siang, juga-…" Sasuke mendelik, ujung matanya menangkap siluet rambut indigo yang bersembunyi di belakang gadis berambut pirang itu, membuatnya menyeringai, "… Hinata."

Tertegun, Sasuke hampir terkekeh melihat bahu mungil milik gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya, tiba-tiba menegang di balik tubuh Ino.

Wah, panjang umur.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula yang dirasakan Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi akan berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor. Saat melihat tubuh tinggi tegap gurunya itu berjalan ke arahnya, Hinata langsung menunduk dan berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Ino. Dia sudah berniat mau melarikan diri jika saja Sasuke tidak sempat melihatnya. Sialnya Ino malah menyapa pria itu duluan. Jadi sekarang Hinata hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukanya, sama sekali tak berniat membalas tatapan mata Sasuke yang minta diperhatikan.

Hinata hanya bisa berdiri canggung, menolak sepenuhnya untuk melakukan kontak mata, karena tiap kali melihat wajah Sasuke, yang ada dipikirannya hanya …

…-ciuman lembut menenangkan yang diberikan Sasuke waktu terakhir kali mereka bertemu di bimbingan belajar.

Pipi Hinata langsung merona hebat.

"Si-siang…" jawabnya, gugup.

Seringai Sasuke merekah. 'Ahh, betapa aku menyukai reaksinya atas rasa _benci_ itu...' batinnya, licik.

"Pulang sekolah, tiga jam _nonstop_. Jangan lupa." ucap Sasuke lebih kearah Ino, karena Hinata sama sekali tidak sudi menunjukkan wajahnya. Sudahlah. Yang penting gadis itu dengar. "Tolong ingatkan dia, Yamanaka. Untuk jaga-jaga seandainya dia _sengaja_ melupakan pelajaran tambahannya. Oke?"

Diajak bicara secara langsung oleh guru idolanya tentu membuat Ino berseri-seri. Dengan mata yang nyaris berbentuk hati, Ino mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Siap, sensei!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas, masih merasa setengah geli melihat raut wajah Hinata yang kesal terhadap sikap menurut Ino.

"Pe-permisi, Sensei… tapi kami harus segera makan siang sebelum waktu istirahat habis…" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Ino agar segera berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Aah, ya, tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, menyadari betul usaha Hinata melarikan diri darinya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis ini masih harus tetap diingatkan bahwa seberapa keras pun usahanya menjauh, ia tak akan pernah lepas begitu saja dari cengkraman seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Sampai jumpa di waktu bimbinganmu, kalau begitu."

"Yap! Sampai jumpa-…" jawab Hinata, sedikit terlalu cepat, dan langsung menyeret Ino pergi, tanpa mendengar protes gadis itu.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

"Aku datang untuk meminta ponselku kembali, sensei."

Sasuke menoleh kearah seorang siswa berambut merah yang tengah menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit yang lalu, bell tanda pulang berbunyi. Tentu saja sudah seharusnya Sasuke menduga kehadiran tamunya yang satu ini.

Lagipula, dia yang mengundangnya, bukan?

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menaikkan alis dan mendengus ke arah Gaara.

"Hmph, kau pikir bisa semudah ini?"

Ia nyaris tertawa ketika melihat tatapan mata dingin Gaara diliputi kebingungan.

Tangan yang tadi terulur, ditarik kembali. Gaara balas menyeringai dengan licik.

"Kau sudah lihat, ya?"

Sasuke memainkan ponsel mungil itu ditangan kirinya, sambil sesekali mengalihkan mata dari Gaara.

"Entahlah. Sudah kulihat belum, yaa?" godanya, "Itu semua tergantung, apakah kau ingin aku melihatnya? Berbahayakah jika aku melihatnya? Atau mungkin aku akan menyukai apa yang aku lihat?" ujar Sasuke, sepenuhnya menolak untuk serius.

Anak seperti Gaara tidak bisa dihadapi dengan keseriusan yang sama dengan sikap profesionalnya.

"Entahlah kalau denganmu, _sensei_, tapi untukku, aku _benar-benar menyukai_ apa yang aku _miliki_…" balas Gaara, dengan beberapa penekanan. Ia memutuskan akan mengikuti 'permainan-tak-serius-Sasuke-sensei'.

Tanpa disadari, kedua tatapan mereka berhasil menghasilkan percikan yang menyatakan…

Oke, ini duel.

'_Miliki?!_ Bocah tengil! Kau _bukan_ pemiliknya!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

'Guru mesum! Jelas-jelas kau sudah melihatnya, dan kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat!' rutuk Gaara dalam hati.

Tanpa menyebutkan nama, tentu saja semua tahu bahwa mereka merujuk pada orang yang sama.

Pada _gadis_ yang sama.

Dan keduanya benar-benar sukses menyembunyikan isi kepala mereka dengan ekspresi datar seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

_Nice actor!_

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda," dengus Sasuke akhirnya, memutuskan akan sangat tidak etis untuk seorang guru yang memulai perseteruan duluan dengan muridnya, "Ambillah. Dan jangan sampai aku menangkapmu lagi." Sasuke meletakkan ponsel itu di meja, dan menyodorkannya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menyadari penyelesaian dari Sasuke ini bukan berarti senseinya itu menyerah. Dan Gaara pun merasa bahwa dia sendiripun belum kalah. Maka gencatan senjata itu disetujui secara diam-diam.

"Terima kasih." Gaara meraih ponselnya, dan sambil perlahan memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku bajunya, ia berkata pelan, "Lain kali… aku tidak akan tertangkap."

Bukan 'aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi', tapi 'aku _tak akan_ _tertangkap_'.

Yang artinya, tentu saja, Gaara tak akan segan untuk melakukannya lagi, ketika Sasuke tak ada.

Dan Sasuke menyadari pemberontakan kecil Gaara ini.

Membuatnya menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Aku permisi, sensei." Pamit Gaara, beranjak keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja, kau perlu memeriksa beberapa hal yang mungkin hilang. Sampai bertemu lagi, Gaara…" jawab Sasuke, dengan nada yang terlewat girang untuk ukuran nada datar.

Salam perpisahan yang mencurigakan itu sempat menarik perhatian Gaara, namun ia putuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Meninggalkan senyum licik senseinya itu semakin terurai.

Di luar ruangan, barulah Gaara mengerti maksud Sasuke dengan ucapan _'…-beberapa hal yang mungkin hilang'_.

Tepatnya saat ia mengecek lagi keadaan ponselnya.

"Guru brengsek…" makinya pelan, dengan seringaian yang tak kalah seram dengan seringai Sasuke.

Ditangannya, ponsel mungil dengan beterai yang tinggal setengah itu memperlihatkan tulisan peringatan kecil di layar folder galeri. Tepatnya folder foto yang sebelumnya nyaris penuh.

_Memory Empty._

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

**Silahkan siksa dan aniyaya saya... :') *MasochisticAuthorMode:ON***

**Author murtad ini perlu dihukum atas kelalaiannya dalam mengupdate fic yang naujubileh-lamanya-ga-apdet-apdet... :')**

**Seperti biasa, saya akan hadir dengan berbagai macam alasan dan pembenaran untuk membela diri sendiri atas keleletan yang terjadi, tapi yasudahlah, sebenarnya k****arena satu dan lain hal, saya ga bisa mengupload storynya, padahal draftnya udah mengendap di lappie lebih dari satu tahun (iyeee, tauu, salahkan kemalasan saya dalam mengedit dan merevisi semuanyaaaah :* )**

**Eniwei, untuk chapter kali ini, emang sengaja dibuat simple, dan berkesan lebih ke _filler_ daripada ke plot, ****(Maaf mengecewakan kehausan anda, padahal udah berkali-kali dibilangin alurnya kelambatan, tapi tetep aja 'bertele-tele' udah jadi trademark... -_-), soalnya klimaks plotnya kepanjangan dan harus dijadiin satu chapter lain lagi :P (Huehehehe, *minta ditimpuk*)**

**Tapi tenaaanng, ga akan selama chapter ini yang molor setahun, saya akan berusaha mempublish chapt lanjutannya dalam bulan ini juga! ~~~(/^o^)/**

**Jadi mohon direview yak... ^_^ Ganbatte!**

**Love you all!**

**~Bluelicious~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Think, I Love You?**

**NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dalam bimbingan belajar kali ini.

Yaitu adanya dua meja yang didempetkan dengan ganjil di antara kursi Sasuke dan kursi Hinata yang saling berhadapan.

Tak perlu dipertanyakan ide siapa itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, karena aku membencimu." Jawab Hinata, "Aku tidak tahan berada di jarak yang terlalu dekat denganmu. Harap dimengerti, sensei."

"Hn? Tentu saja… kau membenciku, karena aku membuat dadamu sakit, membuatmu bingung, tak bisa tenang, dan bla-bla-bla… Aku mengerti." Respon Sasuke, dengan nada yang terdengar nyaris terlalu bersemangat. "Aku _sangat_ mengerti."

Membuat Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memaksa untuk menyentuhmu?" goda Sasuke, sepenuhnya menikmati keadaan ini, dengan suasana hati yang senyaman embun pagi. "Apakah rasa itu jadi semakin parah? Rasa _benci_mu menguat?"

Sungguh aneh cara Sasuke mengatakan kata 'benci' itu dengan penekanan yang tidak perlu. Seakan ia menyukai rasa benci.

Dasar masochist.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bisakah kita kembali pada bimbinganku saja?" ucap Hinata, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topic yang sepertinya benar-benar membuat Sasuke tertarik itu. "Lagipula, darimana _sih_ kau mendapatkan soal-soal menyebalkan ini?"

"Hn? Menyebalkan?"

"Ya, menyebalkan. Kata-kata yang digunakan terlalu berbelit-belit."

"_Menyebalkan_. Bukan _sulit_?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak_ sulit_. Karena saat aku mengerti maksud soalnya, aku tahu jawabannya."

"Hoo… Percaya diri sekali…"

"Kau yang mendidikku jadi seperti ini."

Mendengar itu, seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Aah, pengakuan yang secara tidak sadar dilakukan Hinata itu malah semakin terasa berharga.

"Memang sengaja kubuat rumit… Untuk melatih penalaran dan pola pikir logikamu." Lanjut Sasuke. "Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Hinata mulai menyusuri soal demi soal yang tadi dilewatinya satu persatu. Wajahnya langsung terlihat berbinar saat mendapatkan soal yang dimaksud.

"Hmm, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pertanyaan nomor dua puluh satu ini." Hinata mendorong kertasnya ke arah Sasuke dengan sedikit kuat melinatasi barikade meja panjang yang disusunnya sendiri. "Sudah berkali-kali kubaca, tapi tetap tak menger-…"

Sasuke langsung menangkap tangan mungil itu, sebelum Hinata kembali duduk.

"Lihat kan? Betapa merepotkannya meja panjang ini?" dengus Sasuke sambil perlahan menarik tangan Hinata memutari meja itu, memaksa gadis itu mendekat kearah tempatnya duduk. "Lebih baik kalau kau mendekat dan-…"

PLAK!

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, dan tak sengaja menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. Hal itu membuat keduanya sama-sama membelalakkan mata dengan terkejut.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang berdiri canggung sambil menggenggam tangan yang tadi disentuh Sasuke. Bahu mungil itu terlihat bergetar, dan langkah kakinya perlahan bergerak menjauh.

Reaksi itu sudah biasa didapatkan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, namun kali ini semuanya berbeda. Terasa begitu cepat. Begitu reflex. Dan yang membuat Sasuke terpukul adalah ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dibalut ketakutan yang tergambar dengan jelas di mata Hinata. Dengan pipi memerah dan mata yang nyaris basah.

_Ah…_

_Gadis ini benar-benar merespon sentuhanku._

Hinata sendiri sudah dipenuhi segala macam kebingungan. Kepalanya pusing. Telinganya nyaris berdenging. Debaran jantungnya benar-benar mulai terasa menyebalkan. Reaksi itu. Semua keganjilan itu kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Membuatnya…

_Takut._

Merasa tak tahan lagi dengan reaksi 'alergi'nya terhadap Sasuke, Hinata langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar kelas.

Sasuke, dengan rasa terkejut masih membayanginya, langsung mengejar Hinata dengan cepat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka melakukan kejar-kejaran kecil di koridor sekolah, yang sudah kosong karena semua siswa dan guru sudah pulang.

Tetap tak ada yang berubah dari skenario itu. Lagi-lagi, langkah kecil Hinata langsung bisa diimbangi langkah santai kaki panjang Sasuke. Hanya dengan beberapa langkah, Sasuke sudah berada disamping Hinata dan mensejajari langkah kaki gadis itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut seperti ini?" masih dengan ekspresi terkejut, Sasuke mulai bertanya dengan tenang. Sama sekali belum berniat menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" jerit Hinata, juga tidak berniat menurunkan kecepatan langkah kakinya.

"Kau masih belum mengerti kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

"_Belum_, dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengerti!"

"Kenapa? Dasar pengecut…"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau salah. Reaksimu itu berkaitan sepenuhnya denganku. Maka itu jadi urusanku."

"Aku tak peduli. Dan hentikan pertanyaan anehmu itu!"

"Kenapa tidak terima saja perasaan itu? Tak ada ruginya…"

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"Cih, omong kosong. Kau mengerti betul apa yang kumaksud…"

"Oh ya?! Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau jelaskan padaku sekarang juga?!"

"Tentu saja…"

"…"

"Hinata…"

"_Apa?!_"

"Aku mengerti kenapa jantungmu terasa sakit."

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke kali ini sukses memperlambat langkah Hinata, dan kemudian, dengan perlahan mulai berhenti.

_Well_, mungkin karena gadis itu sudah mulai ngos-ngosan sendiri akibat berlari sambil berbicara.

Sambil berpegangan pada tembok untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang kelelahan, Hinata menunduk, dan berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Kau_- hh…_ menger_-hh_…ti?" tanyanya bingung, di sela nafasnya yang sesak.

Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak tampak lelah maupun kehabisan nafas, mengangguk pelan.

Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

Senyum lembut yang akhirnya dilihat Hinata ada di wajah pria itu.

Sukses membuat nafasnya semakin sesak.

"Aku tak keberatan menjelaskannya padamu pelan-pelan." Ucap Sasuke, perlahan mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. "Seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan di bimbingan belajarmu…"

Sementara Hinata masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke sudah dipenuhi perasaan meluap-luap yang ingin segera diutarakan.

Ini akan menjadi akhir segalanya.

Menjadi akhir bagi penderitaan yang dirasakan mereka berdua.

Telapak tangan Sasuke terangkat, dan dengan perlahan menyusuri pipi Hinata yang sudah memerah dan panas karena berlari. Membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit, kerena telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin di kulit pipi Hinata yang panas, membuat kontak kulit yang cukup mengejutkan.

Ada yang berbeda dari sentuhan ini. Tidak seperti sentuhan posesif yang sengaja mendominasi seperti biasanya, sentuhan selembut sapuan awan ini lebih bersifat menenangkan.

_Menyenangkan._

Tangan itu kemudian bergerak turun, perlahan menyusuri bagian leher Hinata, dan berhenti untuk merasakan denyut nadinya.

"Heboh sekali." Sasuke tartawa kecil ketika melihat reaksi Hinata yang berusaha tenang. "Aku benar-benar membuatmu gugup, hn?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menelan ludah. Berusaha menghilangkan reaksi itu dari wajah dan tubuhnya. Namun tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Tenanglah, kau tak perlu kebingungan sendirian seperti itu…" bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang mulai serak. Ia mengambil tangan Hinata, dan meletakkannya di lehernya yang maskulin. Membuat Hinata ikut merasakan denyut nadi Sasuke, dengan cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Hinata.

"… karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Hinata terbelalak. Denyutan di nadi leher Sasuke terasa sama kerasnya dengan degupan jantungnya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih heboh. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak tampak kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas dalam kejar-kejaran mereka.

Artinya, denyutan itu sama sekali bukan hasil berlari.

Merasa sedikit keberanian menyelimuti hatinya, Hinata mulai mengontrol sendiri tangannya menjelajahi leher Sasuke. Merasakan denyutan itu lebih jelas dan perlahan dengan syaraf-syaraf ujung jemarinya. Kontak sidik jari Hinata yang hangat, dengan kulit leher Sasuke yang dingin, membuat Sasuke berjengit.

Dan melihat reaksi pria itu, membuat Hinata terpesona.

Mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki pengaruh seperti itu terhadap Sasuke, seorang pria dewasa yang jauh lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya, entah kenapa, membuatnya sedikit senang.

Dengan perlahan ia menelusurkan telapak tangannya menuruni leher Sasuke, dan berhenti di dada bidang pria itu.

Dibalik kemeja Sasuke yang licin, Hinata merasakannya. Detak jantung pria itu.

"Seperti aku…" bisik Hinata, takjub. Tatapan Hinata melembut, dengan mata sayu, ia memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. "Heboh."

Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata sudah berhasil menekan tombol kecil pengendalian diri Sasuke.

"_Sial…_"

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi merasakan sentuhan gadis itu yang ternyata lebih memprovokasi dari yang pernah ia bayangkan, Sasuke seakan kehilangan pengendalian diri.

Dengan sigap, ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata, dan menariknya ke dalam ruangan terdekat dari koridor tempat mereka berdiri, yang ternyata adalah ruangan laboratorium gelap yang kosong. Membuat koridor kembali sunyi, seakan tak pernah ada orang disana.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu geser lab yang tertutup, suara desahan dan nafas berat mulai terdengar samar.

* * *

~xXx~

* * *

Gelap. Hinata tak bisa melihat apapun. Karena itu ia jadi lebih responsive terhadap sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke. Ia _sangat_ merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Sentuhan lembut yang sedikit brutal dan berani itu. Sentuhan membujuk dan menenangkan, namun sekaligus memprovokasi.

Setiap sentuhan dan ciuman kecil yang diberikan Sasuke ke sekujur tubuhnya berhasil membuatnya panas. Kegelapan samar, hanya diterangi cahaya kecil matahari tenggelam yang menembus celah-celah tirai penutup jendela-jendela lab, membuat setiap syaraf kulitnya lebih peka terhadap rangsangan.

Hinata merasakan punggungnya dingin karena bersandar tepat di daun pintu geser. Namun dengan nafas Sasuke yang terasa begitu dekat, rasa itu dengan cepat terabaikan. Ia merasakan telapak tangan yang dingin itu menyusuri kakinya, terus naik ke paha, dan berdiam dibalik rok lipitnya yang sudah tersingkap. Tangan yang liar itu juga sudah menarik dasi seragam sailornya, dan menemukan kancing bajunya yang kemudian terbuka dengan perlahan, membuat salah satu bahunya terbuka. Bibir lembut dengan nafas yang panas itu kini mendarat disana. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak ciuman yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah gila-…" terdengar bisikan parau Sasuke, bibirnya berkali-kali mencium bibir Hinata, mencegah kata-kata apapun yang akan dikatakan gadis itu untuk keluar dan mungkin akan mengakhiri kegilaan ini.

"Sentuh…dan rasakan…" Hinata mendengar bisikan Sasuke, merasakan tangan pria itu mulai menuntun tangan mungilnya. Sekejab, ia langsung merasakan lapisan kulit berotot yang berdenyut hebat. Dada Sasuke. Tanpa lapisan apapun.

Hinata menarik nafas kaget.

Pria itu sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya.

"Kacau, bukan?" suara itu berbisik parau lagi, "Seperti inilah rasanya tiap kali berada di dekatmu…"

Hinata merasakan sepasang tangan kuat mengangkat pinggulnya, lalu mendudukannya di atas pangkuan Sasuke yang duduk di lantai. Membuat dadanya dan dada Sasuke kini menempel satu sama lain. _Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh_. Hanya dibatasi oleh lapisan tipis kamisol Hinata.

"Kurasa sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu." desah Sasuke, nafasnya kini terasa sangat dekat dengan leher Hinata. "Bahwa rasa itu sama,"

Nafas Hinata tercekat ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke mulai menghisap area sekitar dada dan payudaranya.

"Jantung sakit karena berdebar terlalu kencang," ciuman demi ciuman mendarat di leher dan buah dada sebelah kanan Hinata, "Nafas tak karuan karena mencium esensi keharumanmu," remasan pelan tangan Sasuke terasa membujuk di buah dada sebelah kiri Hinata, "Sengatan tajam dan panas tiap kali menyentuhmu," tangan Sasuke yang bebas mulai mendorong pinggul Hinata hingga saling bergesekkan dengan pangkal pahanya, "Kebingungan kilat saat merasakan itu semua sekaligus…" dan semua kontak sensitif itu berhasil membuat Hinata kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Hinata berusaha menahan jeritannya dengan kedua tangan, namun jerit tertahan itu justru mengirimkan getaran hebat ke aliran darah Sasuke.

"_Aku_ merasakan apa yang _kau_ rasakan…" Bisik Sasuke, sama sekali tidak mencoba menenangkan tubuh Hinata yang semakin lama semakin tak terkendali. "Hanya saja-…"

"_Ngh!"_

"… Aku lebih terlatih untuk menyembunyikannya daripada kau."

Dan ledakan itu terjadi.

Bagaikan kembang api yang meledak dengan besar didalam kepala Hinata, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat dan mengejang. Sensasi itu membutakan, bagaikan kelambu putih terang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasa yang sengaja diberikan Sasuke lewat permainannya. Rasa aneh yang berasal dari sentuhan membujuk di puncak buah dadanya, berkolaborasi dengan sensasi aneh dari gesekkan satu titik sensitive di pangkal pahanya. Rasa yang sedikit-demi sedikit tertumpuk dan akhirnya penuh dan memuncak…

… Perlahan menghisap semua kesadaran yang ada dalam diri.

Membuat Hinata kehabisan nafas…

Dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum, bahagia…

"Akhirnya kau pun merasakannya…" bisiknya parau.

Hinata hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja Sasuke, membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya di dada pria itu. Ditengah euphoria klimaks pertamanya, Hinata samar-samar mendengar bisikan samar yang menjalar dari tenggorokan maskulin Sasuke.

"Semua yang telah aku jabarkan padamu…" Sasuke mulai merengkuh wajah Hinata, membuat gadis yang kelelahan itu kembali duduk tegak, dan bisa membalas tatapannya dengan mata yang mulai terbiasa dalam kegelapan. Nafas mereka beradu, dengan deru yang sama tak beraturannya. "Semua sensasi yang kau rasakan terhadapku…"

Hinata terpaku, diam-diam berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Adalah _cinta_, Hinata."

Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman kecil di dahi Hinata, dan berbisik sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau mencintaiku…"

* * *

~T.B.C~

* * *

_**So? How was it?**_

_**Short and Intense!**_

_**It's only the beginning, thou…**_

_**Review~**_

_**~Bluelicious~**_


End file.
